War of the Underworlds
by LizaMariaHelenaCullen
Summary: A war rages on between the House of Swan and House of Cullen. The fate of the world rests on the hands of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan will they follow the path of destiny or fail like there parents? Is love really stronger than hate? OOC EXB
1. Chapter 1

**OK I have been busy with Exams but I am back for a quick update to start a new story.**

**For those of you that read "Love Story" give me a week or two and you shall have a update. I have a few Exams left and after that I am throwing myself into Fan-fiction.**

**Anyways this is my new story which is totally out of character for me so be nice when you review.**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing (except an I love Edward top) XDXD**

**Also on my profile our the links to my story posters for this story. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

For centuries a war raged on between Vampires and Werewolf's over who had the right to rule the land. The war did not end until the Vampires destroyed every single werewolf standing. With nothing to fight over anymore the earth was calm and pleasant but this did not last long…

Two vampire covens began to strike out against one another demanding a house should be put in charge to rule over all the other covens. These two houses were the Swan house and the Cullen house. Soon covens began taking sides with one another and army's were created once again. War started but this time it pinned Vampires against one another.

Coven against Coven.

Not long after the war started both wife's of the House's leaders became pregnant. One was to have a boy and the other to have a girl.

Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan were brought into a world of war and hate. They grew up hating one another because they're parents told them too.

That was all going to change though.

The fate of the world rested on the shoulders of these two children.

Would they follow their destiny or fall onto the path of destruction like their parents?

Only time will tell and being a Vampire they had eternity.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**I will update both stories soon**

**X Lisa X**

Ps: Feel free to private message me if you have any questions with my stories


	2. The House Of Cullen and House Of Swan

**_Disclaimer: I own Nothing_**

**_I decided to add a little something before I leave me computer alone so enjoy.!!_**

* * *

EPOV

The doors to my bedroom slashed open banging against the walls making me jump, "What the hell do you think you are playing at?"

Here we go again "I am playing nothing, Carlisle."

"You could have been captured by the enemy or worse killed."

"I highly doubt that and besides what's a crime in taking a ride in my own backyard."

"It maybe our backyard but it is not safe for you to be alone out there, you are supposed to follow the rules. I expected this behaviour when you were a child but to see you acting up now is ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous is me being confined to my home 24 hours a day."

"It's a minor detail in keeping you alive."

"Please you know god damn well I can keep myself alive, I trained for the age of 5 at the art of battle. I know how to do things the warriors you have protect me would dream of doing."

"Don't you think your being a bit over the top with that last point? As I recall you are the 2nd best fighter in the world. 1st place belongs to little miss Isabella Swa-"

"If you value my sanity you will not say that name."

"Who? Isabella Marie Swan of the Swan House? Who just happens to be a girl?"

I fell back onto my bed with a thud, "That one."

"Oh sorry son, I'll leave you to mope in your bed. Just remember every moment you spend in that bed is another moment Swan over there gets better. As a matter of fact I hear her father has her training twelve hours a day but I guess that's probably a rumour."

I launched myself of my bed, grabbed my sword and headed for the practise room. Swan better be ready for when we meet I shall kill her.

There is nothing I hate more than someone from the Swan House her family started this war and her death was going to end it.

BPOV

"Higher."

"Harder."

"Quicker."

My father's voice echoed around the hall screeching at me to fight with a passion, to fight with everything I had. I did a quick spin and tripped my opponent up before bringing my sword round to his throat.

"Done." I replied before chucking my sword down to the floor and walking over for a drink.

I grabbed my flask and downed the contents in a flash, blood. It oozed down my throat relieving me of the burning sensation I had felt before.

"You need to practise more Isabella, your speed could be picked up just a bit more. You also-"

"Can you stop?"

My mother was different to my father, she hated war. She hated my father's crazy attempts at trying to marry me off to one of his soldiers. She wanted me to marry someone I loved, someone who cared for me deeply and I cared for them. She was a romantic at heart like her mother and her mother's mother.

I was more like my mother than father I think the only things I got from him was hair colour, eye colour and fighting skills. I could fight my way out of 20 men maybe even more but my mother wasn't willing for my father to test me that far yet. Fighting was natural to me just like drinking blood was it was instinct.

Too bad you couldn't change your instinct.

"That's enough for today we shall practise you archery tomorrow."

I breathed a sign of relief no more practise I can read a good book, "Why do I have to learn all of this stuff anyways, Cha- Father?"

"You learn this "Stuff" because one day you shall need to fight. I don't want my child getting hurt so what better way for you to be protected than for you to know how to actually fight and defend yourself."

"I see," I said lightly.

"Good. I also love the fact my daughter is better than Carlisle Cullen's amazing son."

"Edward Cullen?"

"Yes Edward Cullen he shall be killed by your hand."

I smiled slightly at my father and watched him leave me alone to think.

Normally I would be unhappy at Charlie trying to get me to kill someone but for Edward Cullen I shall make an exception. There is nothing I hate more than someone from the Cullen House his family started this war and his death would end it.

* * *

**Review !!**

**Review!!**

**Review!!**


	3. Council Meeting

**Sorry it took so long to update!**

* * *

BPOV

I never did like coming to council it was the one time all Vampires came together in hopes someone would cave and surrender to the opposing side. I hadn't been since I was twelve so I don't know why my father was dragging me along today. Probably to make it look like I supported the war and my father's army. In other words I was there for appearances, in truth I did fight. I was the best fighter but not for my own reasons. My father has been training me since I could walk. I was even on a special blood diet unlike most Vampire babies who would drink animal blood; I was given blood tablets, blood nutrition drinks and human blood. Every Vampire these days drinks animal blood but some Vampires drink from one another. It just means that one Vampire has to drink animal blood for the other to drink from them.

I walked inside the council building ahead of my father and mother; I didn't like walking in with them. Whenever I did everyone's eyes would be on us some in admiration and others in total disgust. It made me feel sad to know I had enemies from people I had never even met but then again you can't help who your parents are. The inside of the building was painted black with diamonds embedded into the walls. When the sun hit the walls through the windows they sparkled like our skin.

Gazing behind me my parents were walking inside. My mother loved the council building not for the reasons we are here but like me she loved the details in architecture. I followed behind other Vampires up the staircase and through the double doors. People knew who I was but did nothing to harm me like so many others would if I was outside the council territory. When a vampire entered this building the first time they swore a blood oaf promising never to harm another Vampire, if they broke this oaf there family would be cursed for many generations. To put a Vampire curse on your own family was awful and it could last for eternity considering how long we lived for.

That's a really long time.

I stepped in through the double doors to be greeted by 10 other Vampires sitting in a circle of chairs; their eyes grazed over me as I made my way to my seat. There were 14 seats around the circle edges of the room. There were 10 covens and two Houses, the 10 covens divided into the 2 Houses. 5 covens in each House, the children of the covens were not required to come to the council. I did sometimes see them though the ones that was apart of my father's House.

I sat down onto my seat, which was next to my father's and waited for the meeting to start. A young boy came round with drinks for everyone when he got to were I was sitting I took a bloody Mary. It had the combination of blood and vodka; Vampire's can't eat or drink anything that doesn't have blood hinted into it.

My mother and father arrived along with many other Vampires following behind; we were now waiting on the Cullen's son Edward. It had been a while since Vampires had come together I think the last time I saw Edward we were twelve, back then he had this big mess of hair that he let fall over his face. We used to torment each other at the council meetings secretly I think he was jealous about me being a better fighter than him. It didn't help my case that I always reminded him too.

The room was silent; there was tension like always when so many Vampires get together you don't know whom to trust. The meeting still had not started yet which meant we were still waiting on Cullen. Hurry up I want to get out of here. Speak of the devil and he shall arrive. The doors to the council room burst open and in walked Edward Cullen and boy had he grown up. He had grown up like all the rest of us but to me he had grown up just a little bit more. He was older than all of us by a couple months but that shouldn't make him seem that different maybe it was my eyes. Although being a Vampire I have the best senses in the world, I breathed in lightly and was engulfed in this strong scent of Vanilla. It wasn't here before it was here when Edward arrived. Edward had walked across the room in quick strides, followed by his personal guard, Edward then sat down on his seat quickly and bent his head down.

I looked over at him and started to study his features, that mop of hair I used to mock him for seemed to suit him more. It wasn't as long but it was still long enough to cover half his face when left to it's own devices. I watched as he pushed his hair out of his face, behind the hair was golden eyes. He had obviously just been out hunting as Vampire eyes only changed gold when we drank animal blood, red when we drank human blood and normal eye colour when we had not fed for days. My eyes were lightly gold since I had been drinking a bloody Mary.

I started to gaze down at his body he had certainly grown up a lot, his body was more toned in almost all angles. In other words he was good looking but I have to remind myself all Vampires were good looking. There was just something about him that made him stand out…no Bella he is the enemy. Must not get caught up in enemy lines. I turned away from watching him, taking a sip from my drink I decide to pay attention to the meeting.

EPOV

The moment I entered the room a strong scent overcame me I needed to find were it was coming from, I looked around the room for who it was. The scent was sweet, it was fresh and soft, it was coming from a girl. I leaned my head down lightly so my hair would go straight into my face covering my eyes. Which were watching the girl as I walked over to my father's side chair and threw myself down onto the seat.

Keeping my head down I moved my eyes back to focusing on her, why had I not seen her before?

I looked to the people she was sitting next to and then it clicked. This was Isabella Swan; she was sitting next to Charlie Swan. I hadn't seen in her what? 6 years. She stopped coming to council meetings my guess it wasn't really her thing. I tried to get a better look at her but my hair was blocking. I tussled my hair out my eyes and started to study her. Her hair was longer than when she was younger it grazed down most of her body's front so my guess it was as long as her hips. It was a deep chocolate brown the same as her father's, her eyes were light gold. Someone had obviously been enjoying the Bloody Marys.

Her body was slim as far as I could tell; it did help her figure more that she was wearing black tight jeans, plain shirt and a black Blazer. She looked good without obviously trying too hard. Unlike most the women here she was wearing trainers instead of heels. Vampires are graceful so it was strange for her not to wear heels maybe she was still as clumsy as before.

I turned my body lightly and saw Isabella's eyes gaze over to me. She was watching me too. It then clicked into my head she was a Swan I was a Cullen. What the hell was I doing looking at her and thinking she was pretty. I myself said I hated her. I told my father not to even mention her name so what the hell was I doing?

I raised my hand lightly in the air to call over the guy who served drinks; he brought me over a Bloody Mary before leaving the room. I sipped on the drink lightly enjoying the taste. I decided to focus on the meeting since it was the reason I was here.

BPOV

I knew there was a reason I would purposely do training when my father said he wanted me to go to these meetings. The only reason I ended up here today was because I slept in. Well not sleep per say, I don't sleep. I was resting on my lounge chair in my room reading a book and in burst my father. He hadn't told me there was a meeting so it caught me by surprise and I had no excuse to save me. So here I am.

I have to say I wasn't really paying attention to anything these guys were saying but what did catch me of guard was some of the crazy ideas they were chucking forward.

"Marry Isabella Swan to someone in the Cullen House it would create a alliance and we can end this war." Shouted someone.

Then my mother stood up and fought back, "My daughter will not be a tool in this sick war of yours."

The room burst into thundering shouts people were dying to be heard. A loud smash was heard and everyone went silent, "Why not have Isabella Swan marry my son?"

I looked around from were the voice came from there was one person standing up Carlisle Cullen.

The room was silent they were waiting for my father to say something, "Not going to happen. My daughter will never be married to someone in your House especially not your son. God know what he will do to her."

"My son will do exactly what a husband does to a wife. Exactly what you do to your wife and I do with mine."

My father's face looked like it was going to blow straight off, "No this meeting is done."

In saying this the entire semi circle the Swan House members sat at rose from their seats and prepared to leave. My father looked down at me, I was still sitting in my seat not used to how thing were run here I didn't know what to do.

"Isabella you will lead us out," I got up quickly and made my way out the room through the double doors. I was met outside by my personal guard I had one like Edward I just didn't have him stand right next to me.

My father came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. My mother stood with him smiling lightly. I had one question I wanted to ask.

"Does the topic of me marrying someone from the Cullen House come up often?"

I mother sighed, "I will not lie to you, it comes up every meeting ever since you turned sixteen. It doesn't matter though I would rather fight a endless war than hand you to the Cullen's."

"Swan." I smooth voice said.

Behind my father's back stood Carlisle Cullen obviously not happy with what had happened at the meeting.

"Cullen what do you want?"

"A few minutes of your time after all we have eternity so you won't miss much. Bring your wife too."

"Bella go wait in the carriage." Whispered my mother.

"Ok." I replied.

I turned away from them and made my way though the diamond corridors until I was outside. The sun was no longer in the sky instead it was replaced by a full moon and starry skies. I walked over to where our carriage had been placed; on the door was the Swan crest. Perfectly transferred on with delicate paint strokes by an artist I grazed my fingers over the brush strokes lightly. It felt smooth and delicate.

"Isabella Swan God haven't you changed."

I turned around sharply and came face to face with Edward Cullen.

"I could say the same about you but I would be lying," I opened my carriage door and got it. I turned around to shut the door and Edward was gone. I fell back into my seat, closed my eyes and sighed. Thank god he was gone. I didn't want to deal with whatever shit he decided to throw at me. I had enough of him since the first day I met him.

"Now we both know that's not true."

"What the hell?"

My eyes opened wide in shock Edward Cullen was sitting in my carriage.

"Get out now."

"No I like it in here it's a lot more comfy than my families."

"Get out before I make you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Fine."

I got up from my seat, opened the car door and got out. I slammed the door right on Edward's face then started to walk away. I kept walking fast until I heard the car door open and footsteps following behind me. He started to speed up so he could catch up with me and I slowed down lightly so he could.

"Where are you going?" asked Edward curiously.

"I made you," was all I replied. I turned around and walked back to the car were my father was waiting.

"What are you doing with Edward Cullen?" My father looked worried.

"Nothing he just wanted to say hello since he hasn't see me in a few years."

I turned around and got into the carriage I heard my father lightly say to my mother, "Strange boy."

Why did I just lie?

EPOV

I don't know why I wanted to torment her I just did. I could use this situation to save my own skin, to get rid of Bella and end the war. I'd make her love me, break her heart and kill her.

Simple…

* * *

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!**

**I'll write more soon **


	4. Complications for her, Perfect for him

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

* * *

BPOV

We had only just left the council outlines when I asked my father a question, "Father would it be alright if I rode horseback home instead of riding with you and mother in the carriage? It's just the whole meeting has got me thinking and I can't help but feel I need to do my part. I want to think alone if that's okay with you?"

"Isabella I don't want to have you alone in those woods," replied my father. His eyes had a sharpness to them.

"I won't be "alone" I'll take a guard with me for protection. Please let me go."

"These woods are not safe and I won't risk my only child's safety."

My mother looked at me and then to my father, "She needs time give her that time. Let your strongest guards watch her they have never let us down before."

Here comes mom to the rescue she had on her best puppy dog eyes that we both knew my father could not resist. Back when they first met my father always said it was her angel eyes that drew him to her.

"Alright but Isabella be safe."

"Aren't I always? Besides I have the best training for battle in this country I can handle myself."

He stopped the carriage and had the men sort me with a horse and body guard. I waited until the carriage had left before I saddled my horse and followed slowly behind on the trail they left behind. I never really got to look around the area I lived in before and by my opinion I really should have. I spent most of my childhood locked inside a castle only leaving when Charlie said I could and I was always accompanied by a dozen guards like now for instance. At least I was almost alone.

The woods had a cold chill about them it made me wish I had more on that just a black blazer and thin white top, what I really wanted was a thick rain coat of some sort. I hadn't been riding for long when the trees started to rustle to my left. The wind was blowing strong so it was probably the wind playing mind games. I looked ahead of me andfFor a short second I swear I heard a sharp rustle coming from the trees and then I shadow flash by my left side. I looked over to the left side of the pathway, the woods had been divided carefully down the middle so a walkway was made for horses and carriages. It some ways it was good but in others it was bad for example if you were being ambushed from both sides you would be screwed. It was good because you could see clearly where you were going.

The trees rustled again and the same shadow I saw on my left was on my right. My horse could sense the presence of something as it grew startled and refused to grow any further. My body guards went into a quick protection formation with swords and guns at the ready. Not that they needed them really since we had our strength, speed and teeth.

Whatever was hiding in the forest didn't seem to scare the guards in the slightest, I wasn't scared either but for some reason I was chilled to the bone. I felt unprotected without my sword to battle I didn't like other lives protecting me but being the Swan House princess required me to have them.

Behind me a growl echoed the woods and one guard cried out in pain. I turned around and saw one of the guards was missing. How could they have missed it? We had sharp eyes nothing gets passed us. I watched in a state of shock as one by one each of my guards was taken out. There was only one guard left standing and he quickly jumped down of his horse and came over to my side.

"Come down princess it's will be harder for him to attack you if I protect you."

I jumped down quickly of my horse; the horse ran away quickly leading all the guards' horses with it. The guard pushed me behind him and started to ready himself for the attack. I saw the creature before it attacked I was too shocked the scream out loud and warn my protector. A large wolf leaped from the trees and tackled the guard to the floor. I was surprised to not be crushed under there bodies. The wolf was huge.

I got up and tried to help the guard by attacking the wolf with my sword, I used all my strength to dig the sword into the wolf leg. A loud howl escaped its mouth but it still refused to let go of the guard. I pulled my sword out of the wolf's body and tried to hit it again with another blow. The wolf saw what I was about to do and turned to me. The guard on the floor was already dead I had been too late to help him. I held my sword up high in both hands and prepared myself for the wolf to attack.

Instead of the wolf attacking me I watched in a daze state and he stepped back then he transformed into a boy.

The boy was tanned all over his body, his hair was cut into a jagged spiky style, with a body that was toned like a warriors. He looked only about my age but his height said he was a grown man. He was a giant. My sword dropped from my hand making a clanking sound as it hit the floor, I fell back onto the ground and started to pull myself across the floor.

"What the hell are you?" I screamed.

The boy spoke calmly and composed, "You know what I am?"

"You're supposed to be dead like the rest of then."

"Were not dead were just in hiding."

"You're a werewolf?"

"Bingo the child has got it in one."

I stood up quickly and pointed at him, "I'm not a child." I put myself into a fight stance and readied myself for a fight. He just looked at me like I was crazy to take him on.

"No because you sure act like one."

He had a cocky smile spread straight across his face like a Cheshire cat. He was obviously glad I was easily wound up.

"Aren't you going to kill me? You know what I am. My kind tried to kill yours." I asked.

"Where's the fun in that? I have a message for you to deliver anyways. Where not dead?"

"Where not dead?"

I felt something hard smack me on the back of my head .

Everything went black and blank.

.............................................................................

I woke up to the feeling of silk engulfing my body. I pulled myself up and opened my eyes trying hard to focus. The back of my head felt numb i touched it lightly with my hand and felt a scratch mark on the back of my neck. I heard my name being called from across my room I looked in that direction and saw my mother sitting on my sofa.

I spoke fast in a state of panic, "Mum what am I doing here? I was in the woods and there was th-"

"Darling slow down and just breathe for a second."

I took a deep breath in and my mom started to speak again.

"You were attacked when riding back from the council hall. Your father is furious all your guards were ripped apart bet we can guess who did it."

"Who do you think it is?"

"The Cullen's obviously your father has sent a message to the house already accusing them of the attack. It's only a matter of time before they confess and if they don't your father has his ways."

"But mum-."

"It doesn't matter darling your father has the whole thing under control."

My mum's arms wrapped around me tightly before she got up and left.

"But you don't understand it was a werewolf," I replied weakly.

Great I couldn't decide what was worse werewolf's are back or the fact my father just started another fight over a lie.

I'm sure they both will equal to some fight. I can't tell my father the truth he's already taken action he will look like a fool and I can't let that happen.

One thing I knew would come to question is why my skin was healing Vampires have a fast healing rate. When vampires got into fights the injuries was minamal. My neck was cut open with scars. It was healing just not fast enough. I could only hope my father hadn't yet seen it.

EPOV

My father's outburst echoed through out the entire castle, "What the hell?"

Loud crashing noises could be heard looks like my father was trashing the office again, I got up from the dinning table and made my way to my father. When I arrived in his office half all of his papers were on the floor except one. All of his books were on the floor and a couple of show plates my mother put in here were broken into pieces. She would kill him for touching those things. I went to pick the piece of paper, it was a letter I began to read what was inside. The first thing I noticed was the swan seal was melted into the front in a red wax print. I opened the letter and began to read. This wasn't going to be good.

_Carlisle Cullen,_

_As you may have already heard my daughter was attacked today on her way back from the court's meeting. When we found her she was badly beaten on the back of the head while the rest of her guards had been torn to shreds and there bodies burned in a bonfire. We all know who the culprit is in this matter it's no secret to anyone that you don't like the fact I won't let my daughter marry Edward for your convenience. So it's no shock to me after the meeting you had your guards attack my daughter to get your message across. Well I can tell you this will not go unpunished. Unless you can convince me otherwise it is not you I will no longer tolerate your existence and be ready for war._

_Sir Charlie Swan_

I dropped the letter in shock, "We did no such thing."

My father turned to me calmly, "I know that, you know that but they don't."

"Are we ready for war?" I asked.

"We are but we were hoping the marriage of you and Isabella would stop this war. It has dragged on for too long and many vampires have been killed in the process."

"True but is there has got to be something we could do to stop this from happening."

"We need to have someone go to the Swan's and convince them it's not us. To tell them we did not step out of line."

This could be the thing I was waiting for if I got to go to the palace Isabella Swan would be right there I could do something to catch her eye. An act of heroism girls like that kind of thing. I would stop the war for a while with this visit. Thats heroic enough.

"I'll go."

"What?"

I laughed, "You heard me I'll go with a message to the Swan's and tell them first hand it wasn't us."

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing father I want to help you with this war."

"You have that stupid smirk on you face that tells me you have other intentions."

"No what's wrong with me helping?"

"Nothing if you are being honest about your proper intentions."

"My only intention is to stop the war for a while."

"Fine do what you want but just wait it will blow up in your face one day."

I smirked before turning around and leaving my father in his study.

" I want horses and a carriage also I want a few guards to come with me," I shouted out to a few servants.

"Yes sir," they replied before leaving me.

I would get to see Isabella and put my plan in motion this I could look forward too. I walked off and got ready we would leave as soon as possible.

BPOV

"Edward Cullen is coming now with a group of his guards," shouted the tower spy.

"What?" screamed my father.

"He is coming now he sent word ahead saying he claims to have a message for Isabella Swan."

"Well then let's see what the boy wants. Come Isabella we will go wait for him in the throne room."

I followed behind my father still worried about what Edward could possibly want from me. We had hardly spoken before so what made him want to come and see me now. Unless he was here to see me about the attack and call me a liar oh god I am screwed. I can't lie to save anything let alone my own head.

I sat down next to my father and crossed my legs, today I had on a long white dress that made my pale skin stand out more. Under the dress I had combat boots on my father had put me straight back into training after the attack. That's why I had the dress on he wanted me to practise in all types of clothing so I could be ready to fight in any situation. The training before had been hard but now it seemed he stepped it up a notch. I tied my hair up with a white ribbon into a pony tail and awaited the arrival of Edward.

When he did arrive the sounds of vampire's whispering echoed through out the castle. The doors to the throne room were pushed open and in walked Edward with a dozen or so guards. He was dressed in all black except for a silver chain that wrapped around his neck. I smiled at him before standing up like my father and bowing to him. Even though we all hated each other we showed some kind of respect to one another. My father ushered me forward before sitting back down. I walked down to meet Edward he bowed down to me when I reached him. As he stood up he took my cold palm and kissed it lightly.

Behind me I heard the cracking on knuckles from my father he didn't like guys paying attention to me at least the one's he didn't approve of anyways.

"Isabella I have a message from those at the Cullen House concerning the matter of your attack," said Edward.

I breathed in lightly before replying, "Please tell me this message."

_Isabella Swan and to those it may concern at the Swan House,_

_I can assure you that it was not anyone from the Cullen House who did this attack we would never go to something so petty as to attack you when you are least ready. We go by the vampire law when we say we fight when called to a war battle. You have our support at this time and we also say we hope you are well._

_The Cullen House_

My father stood up sharply and starting calling Edward at sorts of names under the sun, "Father Stop." I cried.

"I believe Edward is telling the truth and I take back the accusation."

He was telling the truth and I didn't want his house to take the blame even if I hated him.

"Thank you Isabella and now I must take my leave."

Edward turned to go but my father stopped him, "As a way of saying sorry for the wrong accusation would you like to stay for a while here and train with Isabella. It's a chance for you to learn a few things and also see what the Swan House is like. You make keep your guards here if it makes you feel more comfortable."

Edward looked shocked at my father's offer but he agreed to it the same.

"How can I refuse such an amazing offer?"

_REFUSE IT GOD DAME IT !!!!!_

My father smiled, "Then it's settled Isabella will show you around whilst I contact you father and inform him the news."

"Thank you again Sir Swan."

"Your welcome Isabella show young Edward here around."

I stood there dumb struck had that just happened had my father just invited Edward Cullen into our House for as long as he likes. Someone has some explaining to do.

* * *

**Currently having writers block these days with this story but hopefully things should go back to normal soon.**

**Unblock my brain Please**


	5. Lying and fighting

**Sorry it took so long to update but I was a bit blocked about what to say so hopefully this is ok **

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

* * *

EPOV

I was having a rather amusing time annoying Isabella; it seemed anything I said would tick her off. Normally I would avoid doing this but for Bella I will make an exception.

Let the games begin.

BPOV

"And this is my gym room." I breathed in deeply before walking fully into the room. Edward followed behind me gazing around looking at every corner, memorising every detail. I did have a grand home but to me it was just home I had lived all of my life here. He probably had a bigger place than mine, we both lived in castles which were protected by guards but the Cullen's were known for there money. Especially since they splashed it enough on anything they thought was worth the time, my father had money but he chose to keep it hidden how much we had. I don't even know how much we had but my guesses were a lot.

"Pretty impressive so you actually train in here?" he arched his eye brows up in amusement.

I turned away from him to look at a wall he was aggravating me, "well this is my gym so pretty much."

"Doesn't seem like your scene, I picture you as a girly girl someone who tries on dresses with her friends, spends daddy's money, does everything her daddy says, then when you're too old for that you'll marry some rich vampire and spent his money."

I turned back around watching as he started to circle me, "You don't know me which means you have no idea of the things I'm capable of."

"Your right actually I don't." He looked me directly in the eye, "So show me."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"All talk and no action looks like I had you right after all."

"No you had me wrong," my hand became a tight fist. I was sure if I could I would probably be drawing blood.

"Prove it," was all he replied before heading to the middle of the room. He turned back to face me, before reaching out his left hand and beckoning me to come over.

Was I really going to do this?

Yes I was he deserved whatever he got coming to him which from me was probably going to be painful.

Without giving away anything I looked towards the door to make it look like I was leaving and then I pounced. My body turned sharp and in less that two seconds I had Edward pinned down on the floor. His face was in shock, he seemed actually surprised I had him down already. When the shock faded he rolled us over and tried to pin me down. I quickly reacted by shoving him up onto his feet, so I could stand up and take him back down into the dirt.

Fists were flying in all directions and at some point swords came into it, so we were now battling with big pieces of metal between us. We were well capable of clawing each other up but for some reason Vampires preferred to fight with weapons, my father told me it made us seem more civilised less animalistic.

Edward tried speeding us in hopes of catching me out with how fast we were moving and me being in a dress, thankfully Charlie had trained me well with situations like this. I battled back with just as much force who knows how long we could be here being Vampires we don't get tired so we could probably fight for days with no end. I was getting bored fighting him so I think I should end this. I smashed my left foot down on his foot closest to mine causing him to stubble lightly taking my chance I spun round lifting my right foot round and smashed it straight into his chest. The force I used was strong enough to knock any vampire down good thing I had on combat boots, he feel down to the floor. I quickly moved so I had the sword pressed down against his throat, it took all my strength not to take his head of then and there. That would be too easy and me being me I liked a challenge the win was more fun when you'd truly earned it. I lifted one hand up and pulled the ribbon from my hair so it dropped.

I leaned down so my face was inches from his, my hair was falling down forward like a curtain covering his face, I leaned into his right ear and whispered, "I win."

He made no attempt to push me off which proved to me he truly was down for the count.

"Impossible," was he replied.

"Believe it," I signed so my breath blew into his face. I pulled myself up from his face, before pulling my body off of his. He lay there for a few seconds before pulling himself to his feet.

"Impressive," said a familiar voice. I knew that voice anywhere.

"Thank You father," I turned my neck to the side and smiled in the direction the voice came.

"I see the training is indeed paying off," he replied. "Although I would prefer you didn't practice on our guest we wouldn't want to send him home piece by piece now would we?"

"No we wouldn't." Inside I was glowing actually I wouldn't mind doing that, a picture formed inside my head imagine his parents trying to put him back together.

Edward remained quiet and still I was kind of hoping this would stir a reaction out of him but he remained cool calm and collected.

"I came here to tell you we are having some friends over for dinner, friends of both of you."

Edward's head lifted up sharply, "May I ask who?"

"When they heard you were here they immediately requested to come and visit, I have no problem with them coming but know if anything goes wrong they are not apart of my House. The blame will go on you so just keep them under control that being said your visitors are Tanya from the Denali coven, Rosalie and Jasper from the Hale coven and I think I few others but I am not sure of there names."

Great Rosalie and Tanya, my best friends in the whole world ha what a joke those girls hated my guts and the feeling was mutual.

"Bella you also have some guests coming, Emmett from the McCartney coven, Alice from the Brandon house and Mike from the Newton House. When he heard about this get together he also requested an invitation."

Why is it the people I hate the most seem to like to get together in one place, I detested Mike Newton. Alice and Emmett on the other hand were like family to me well technically since they belonged to my father's House we were Vampire family. Emmett was the brother I never had and Alice was the same but my sister. We would all die for one another that's how close we had become since child years.

"So I guess its formal dressing tonight?" I simply asked.

I hated dressing up but being the daughter of the Swan House required me to keep an image.

"Yes but Alice already sent something ahead for you to wear. Edward do you need anything to wear tonight?"

He shook his head, "My father sent a few things for me when he sent over my clothes."

"Excellent I will see you two tonight," in saying this father turned away and left.

Me and Edward stood there in silence I was about to take my leave when Edward spoke, "You are and excellent fighter Isabella I guess I had you profiled wrong, maybe you could teach me sometime?"

Was he trying to apologise? "Yeah you did and I guess I could help," I smiled back.

"Although," Forget what I said the boys not going to. "If you can fight like that why didn't you defend yourself from whoever attacked you?"

Oh crap.

"Um."

He cocked his left eyebrow up to encourage me to continue, "It happened so fast."

"You're more than fast enough."

Think Bella think, "I had a bloody Mary at the meeting it left me feeling a bit woozy."

"You were fine when I saw you leave," he put on a crooked grin. He wasn't buying any of this.

"It took effect from the carriage drive all the bumpy roads got me feeling funny," I replied. "Excuse my but I have to go."

"Sure thing," he said.

I left the gym and made my way upstairs tonight was going to be interesting.

EPOV

As Bella walked out the gym I quietly mumbled to myself, "Vampires don't get sick or woozy. What are you hiding Isabella?"

As I let the thought ponder my mind I made my way to my guest room, once I was inside I shut the door tight and sprawled myself out onto the bed. I closed my eyes and thought up as many ways as possible to annoy her tonight.

This was going to be good.

BPOV

The dress Alice sent ahead was perfect for someone who could pull it off but on me I wasn't so sure. It was short and black, simple enough. Two things bothered me one, it was made from lace and two it hugged every curve of the body. I wasn't that good looking to pull this off but I knew from past experience if I didn't wear what Alice wanted me to wear she would happily drag me back to my room and make me put the dress on.

When I put the dress on any doubts about it went away, make note to trust Alice more. It was perfect and I had to admit I actually looked pretty in it. I pulled on my tight boots that went all the way up my leg just under my knee. By strict order of Charlie I had to start wearing boots in case of attack, he had taken a lot of new rules on since the attack.

I had to be careful now that Edward was here he was asking too many questions but one thing caught my brain why had I not told my father about the wolves. I suppose it was down to the fact it was another thing to add onto his plate. He maybe a bad father sometimes but deep down I cared too much about him to make him even more worried about wolf attacks.

I could barely even remember what he said to me it was like my brain was blocking it out the more I lied and tried to replace it. It now was almost a dream.

I made sure my boots were done up nice and tight before putting a thigh holster on, it would carry a small blade which would be hidden by my dress. I looked in the mirror to make sure you couldn't see the holster bulge out at the side of the dress. Nope it was all good. The thigh holster was another rule too I had to carry a weapon whenever we had guests over. When Edward arrived before I had a blade slid down the side of my shoe. Edward was the same too I think he thought he was sly but his boots were like the ones my father owned. My father's boots were special at the toe of the boot blades would come out when you pressed a button on the shoe.

Children like me and Edward had to take precautions vampires from the other's House would love to get there hands on us and if they did we had to be armed. I think since the attack on me everyone was on edge hence the weapons, my bet is all the guests tonight would have some form of weapon on them.

I did one final check in the mirror before leaving my room and making my way to my father's office. I had yet to speak to him about Edward's reason for staying. When I opened the door my father was sitting patiently at his desk, my guess is he heard me coming. My father's office was different to all the rooms in the house he had his room sound proofed from any Vampire outside they could hear nothing but if you were inside the office you heard everything.

"Explain Cullen," was all I said.

I stood in the middle of the room waiting, "Simple my darling daughter. Edward staying equals no attacks from the Cullen House or its covens. They wouldn't risk hurting there precious prince."

"True but why must I be the one to show him around why can't you have the guards do it?"

"We don't want him telling his father we didn't respect him at his stay which means as of now you are his tour guide. He gets lost you help him, he wants to go outside you must watch him.

Yippy. "Why?" I signed. My head dropped.

"Know your enemy."

I looked back up and smiled, "Fine but doesn't mean I have to like him."

"I wouldn't expect you too now go downstairs and greet your guests. Alice, Emmett, Mike, and the rest of them have arrived. Remember to play nice."

"Play nice." I chuckled.

"Also you look very nice just make sure Mike's eyes stay on you head and don't wonder."

I giggled. "Yes father I will."

I opened the door and made my way downstairs. Here we go again. I ran my fingers through my hair which I had left to hang down like before.

I stood outside the door to the hall before having the doorman open it. As I walked in the heads of everyone in the room looked up. All eyes were on me my lucky day.

* * *

**If you want to see the dresses and things I put go to my Live Journal there is a link up for my photos. Same thing if you read Love Story.**

**Review Review**

**Alert me and such**

**Thanks you for reading**

**Will Update soon**


	6. Blood Offerings

**I was having technical difficulties but hey it all went well.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

* * *

Chapter Five: War of the Underworld

EPOV

Tanya sat down beside me, "So how do you like life in the Swan house Edward is it as terrifying as the stories?"

"Would you believe it's not," I replied with a chuckle.

"I would now that I've been here for myself, at least there feeding you, I was afraid me and Rosalie were going to have to nurse you back to health by feeding you with buckets full of blood."

I laughed along with them for a few seconds before turning my head to the side, across the over side of the room stood Alice, Mike and Emmett. They had yet to sit down unlike us lot on this side of the room. Obviously they very being respectful in waiting for Isabella's parents, I had yet to meet Renee. I watched them for a few minutes until the double doors to the dinning room were pushed open. I was expecting Charlie and Renee but instead in walked Isabella. She was dressed in a black lace figure hugging dress, with a pair of really big black boots.

I stood up with the rest of the people surrounding me to greet Isabella, one thing with us vampires we respected each other, even if we secretly hated each other.

I watched as she walked over to Alice first giving her a hug, Emmett lightly kissed Isabella's hand, Mike kissed her hand too, I watched her lips purse tightly when he kissed her hand. When it came to us from the Cullen house she shook Tanya, Rosalie and even Lauren's hands. Jasper kissed her palm lightly; when it came to me I leaned down to kiss her hand. As I pressed my lips to her hand a sharp jolt of electricity pulsed through me, I stood back up but for some reason my lips tingled and I couldn't stop this feeling of me wishing it was her lips I had kissed not her hand.

Isabella then sat herself down next to Alice which then meant all of us could sit down again, I slowly lowered myself back into my seat I hoped to forget what just happened, but my thoughts were clouded with that longing to kiss Isabella's lips.

The conversation around me picked up again, I didn't join in as much instead I ran through all the ideas of what happened.

I also tried to stop my eyes from wondering over to her, she did look very beautiful tonight the way that dressed hugged her slim curves. I had said so before she was attractive. No I could not think this way about _her s_he was my enemy I planned to kill her. I turned away from her, and joined in the conversation again.

BPOV

I felt a sharp electricity pulse from Edward's lips into my body; I removed my hand before heading over to Alice. I sat down with her and Emmett, who was cracking his knuckles and watching Edward. I laughed before saying, "Be nice."

Emmett looked at me, "Can't I just-?"

"Nope father's orders are we play nice."

"Speaking of your father where is he and your delightful mother," asked Alice.

"Did you buy my mother a dress to wear tonight too?"

"Yep, I want to see if she looks as hot as you do in that dress."

"Hot please you want to see hot."

Emmett's eye's went big, "Heck yes." He punched his hand into the air; I grabbed it and pulled it back down. Alice and me both looked over and saw all the Cullen lot watching us.

I ducked my head before continuing, "Anyways this is hot."

I pulled up the side of my dress, which showed off my thigh holster, which contained my small blade.

"I like it," clapped Alice.

I looked over shocked Alice didn't like weapons much, "What?"

She tapped my nose, "Silly Bella, its fashion functional. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a weapon you can hide under your dress?"

"Pretty hard?"

"Exactly, now tell me do you like the dress?"

Alice's did her puppy eyes, "Honestly I love it I actually look good."

Emmett patted my back, "You always have looked more than good Bella don't you remember when we went to see Mike's family. He and his father ended up crushing on you; I believe his words were son if you don't marry her you're looking at your future mom."

My eyes went big, "What?"

"Emmett she wasn't supposed to know," Alice bashed Emmett on the head.

Emmett looked around the room, "where is the weasel anyways?"

Hang on where was Mike? I saw him when I greeted everyone and then he vanished. I looked over and saw him standing over Edward who looked extremely dulled out from whatever he was saying. I leaned over and began listening in on the conversation.

"Yeah so you stay away from Bella you should leave with your house tonight," growled Mike.

I leaned my head over so I could see what was going on, Edward stood up towering Mike.

"I think it's not up to you if I stay here or not," replied Edward with a sharp grin.

"Beside's we all know how you feel about her Newton."

Mike shoved Edward in the chest, "I would gladly die for her."

Tanya leaned on Mike's shoulders before whispering in his ear, "That could be arranged."

_*Bang*_

The double door's burst open and in walked my mother and father.

"What's this?" asked father. "Trouble in my house?"

Everyone stood up sharply waiting to be spoken to, I remained seated.

"Isabella, come here."

I got up from my seat, came over and stood next to my father.

"There shall be no more fighting tonight, go and eat."

The door's to the ground's opened and everyone ran out the door to go and hunt.

"Everything ok here?" asked my mother.

"Perfect, I'll be out in a minute."

She lightly touched my cheek before running out the doors also, my father followed behind her.

I stayed behind.

I had tried to fight thinking about it but it was no use. I traced my left hand over my right were Edward's lips had kissed it. What had happened I never felt it the first time he had kissed me why now? What was so special about now? He had kissed my hand before, when he first arrived and I felt nothing then.

Edward did look nice tonight.

No I must not think like that I mustn't Edward is my enemy. I have to kill him.

_What do you gain from killing him?_

Peace

_Will the war end if you kill him or will it just start another one?_

When you look at it that way if I killed Edward the fighting would never end it would always go on.

No I mustn't think this way I had to get rid of him.

"What's got your brain in knots?" asked a smooth velvet voice.

I turned around and noticed Edward leaning up against a wall with a glass in his hand. He came over and sat down next to me, "For you Isabella." He put the glass on the table.

How long had I been sitting here thinking?

"What is it?" I picked it up and swirled the glass lightly so the liquid swirled.

"Blood, well elk to be accurate."

"I had you down for mountain lion."

"Correct in thinking so but today its elk."

"Elk is fine," I sipped lightly on the drink. "Did you get this yourself?"

"Yep." He popped the "P" when he spoke.

I recalled something my mother told me, it was something to do with hunting for one another. I got it.

When vampires were interested in one another they would hunt and bring back food for there interest, it was an instinct. A way of showing the other that they could take care of them. My mother told me my father used to do it for her when she was pregnant with me. He didn't realise till she pointed it out. Was this the same case or was Edward just being nice?

I took another sip before speaking again, "Are you enjoying your stay?"

He laughed, "It's been interesting."

"How?"

"Your nothing like I imagined this is place is different as well," he sighed deeply.

"How did you imagine me?"

"Butch, when you turned up at the meeting I thought you weren't you."

"That's nice."

"Is the blood ok?" he looked at me deeply concerned.

"It's great."

We stopped talking when Mike came back through the door, he like Edward came walking in with a glass full of blood.

"Bella I got this for you," he thrust the cup up practically in my face.

I didn't want to be mean and reject him but, just before I was about to take it Edward spoke.

"I already got Bella something to eat so I think she's full. Am I right Bella?"

He looked over at me his eyes made me melt, I nodded my head.

"Great, then I'll take this. Thanks Mike."

Edward slapped Mike and the shoulder before grabbing the cup from his hand and walking off. Mike looked in a daze; his face read did that just happen?

Why yes Mike it just did.

I got up and followed Edward, "Hey you can't just do that to people."

He turned around, "Really cause I just did." he gulped down the whole glass of blood.

"A little bitter but then again Mike got it he always finds the worst things to eat."

My mother was right about the blood thing, Mike was probably well aware of what he was doing. With Edward I'm not so sure about the giving me blood thing but taking Mike's gift for me he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Don't be mean to him," my voice sounded like a child's.

"I am merely showing Mike Newton what it's like to play with the big boys."

"Play? Games are for children."

"Says the child herself."

I could tell he was mocking me, "Fine do whatever you like?"

"Why thank you I shall continue with what I already was doing, which was whatever I liked."

"Good," I turned around and walked back to were Mike was.

I ignored him instead and waited for all of them to come back. Alice was the first time come back, like me we couldn't have a heavy meal unlike Emmett who was the last to come back. Although he wasn't alone with him walked Rosalie Hale. They were in a deep conversation until they got to the door were they stopped finished up talking and came in. I could probably have heard what they were talking about but I liked to give Emmett his privacy. Although one could wonder what he was talking to Rosalie about.

When they came in the doors closed and my father decided to get us started on some entertainment.

"Renee why don't you play us something on the piano?"

My mother blushed, "I'm not that great."

"Please for me?" he begged. Sometimes my parents were too cute.

"Fine."

Mom got up and went over to the piano and started to play. The soft sounds of the piano echoed the room. I watched everyone's faces as my mom played, Edward's eyes were closed he was completely lost in the music.

When she stopped Edward's eyes remained closed but they slowly opened, when they were fully opened he became aware someone was watching him. His eyes went straight to my face; I looked away quickly and faced my mom.

"Who's next?"

Edward's smoothly said, "How about Bella?"

I took a deep breath before looking over at him, he was smirking at me, payback was written on his face. He knew I had been watching him before.

"I don't play.."

Tanya laughed, "What a shame."

"I wasn't finished," I growled. My words were dripping in harshness and venom towards her, "I don't play piano but I play something else."

Tanya gave me a death glare, "So what do you play?"

I laughed back at her, "My ears only."

Edward gave me a crooked smile, "Too bad I should have liked to hear you."

"Why don't you play for us instead?"

"If your parents allow me too I will gladly do it."

I wanted to bite my tongue.

"Excellent," Charlie clapped his hands.

Edward got up and went over to the piano; he glazed his fingers over to the top like he was stroking a cat. He gracefully sat down, before starting he pushed his messy hair out of his face.

When he started to play I went into a trance, I couldn't help myself. The music he played was sweet, it was bouncy, it was like nothing I had ever heard before. I found myself like Edward before; I closed my eyes and just absorbing in the music.

He was amazing no wonder he was so confident in playing when I kind of suggested it. The music suddenly came to a giant halt, I opened my eyes and noticed Edward was looking straight at me, he was smirking.

Everyone started to clap, I joined with them. I tried to ignore his watchful eyes the whole evening but my attempts were useless. I was well aware he was there and he knew it.

When the guests left my parents both left to head up to bed, although we didn't need to sleep they liked to. Edward had wondered off after his guests left, it had also been arranged that I was going to visit Alice in a few days. Alice being Alice had invited Edward along too, like her parents she was really too open to people.

I stayed downstairs were everyone had been only a few hours ago, I soon got bored and decided to go outside and walk. I loved the night without it we never would see the stars. At night the world was it's quietest you still had vampires about those that slept in the day came out at night and those that slept at night were awake in the day.

Before I went out into our back garden I took my black thigh boots off, I still wore my dress as I had yet to change. I left my knife though I still might need the weapon; our back garden was glorious as night. There were trees growing everywhere you could weave in between then, right in the centre of the garden was a giant circle fountain. When the sun shinned at day the pool glistened, I loved it more at night the full moon would be right above it. You could look into the pool and see the moon reflecting down. I made my way to the fountain, the ground crackled as I made my way through the trees. Sticks were snapping lightly as I walked when I got to the fountain, I sat myself down on the edge. I looked up at the sky, tonight there was a full moon. I l put my feet up and layed myself down along the edge. I sat here for a while just thinking, I seemed to be doing that alot these days. Mostly my thinking involved Edward.

Why Edward was playing these mind games with me? One minute he was giving me food the next he was messing with my head. I went over things in my head, one thing I knew killing Edward wasn't the answer but then what was?

Was marrying him the answer?

Could I do that though?

I had always promised my mother I would never marry without affection, but save the lives of all vampires would I have to.

I sat up and shook my head. I ran my fingers through my hair, pulling it over so it covered my face. I took a few deep breaths before pushing my hair back in place.

"I had a feeling you would be out here," called a voice from the trees.

I twisted my head around looking for who it was, I caught sight of them and then they would vanish. I placed my hand on the side of my dress, I was about to pull it up and bring out my blade when I saw who it was.

"Don't do that!" I screeched. On the other side of the fountain sat Edward Cullen. He was lying down in the same position as me.

"Did I scare you?" He got up and crawled around the edges like a predator hunting its prey. Me being the prey of course.

"No."

"Liar, I know I did and for that I am sorry."

He was now sitting directly in front of me, his skin glowed a crystal white in the moon light. He reached his hand out and touched my cheek. I shook it off before standing up and walking along the fountain edge.

"Why are you here?"

He looked at me hurt, "Couldn't sleep."

I laughed, "Really?"

"Nope," like before he popped the "P" as he spoke.

"Do you always act like this?"

"Only with you."

"Lucky me."

"Yeah you are lucky."

I ran my hand through my hair pushing it out my face; Edward did the same thing with his hair.

Edward looked at me he chewed on his lip, "Can I ask you question?"

"You just did but yes you may."

"Do you think we could start the training tomorrow?"

"I don't see why not."

"Great and also do you have like any powers or something?

What?

"Excuse me?"

"Well you know how some vampires can have abilities do you have those?"

"Nope." I popped the "P" like him.

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"I've got to go."

Just as fast as he arrived he left. I watched his back and he walked away slowly.

I wonder what that was all about....

EPOV

Great if she doesn't have a power that doesn't explain the whole spark thing when I kissed her hand. I thought maybe she lost control or something and shocked me but no. I was wrong.

I had a lot of things to be worried about but hopefully one would soon be off my plate.

I was going attracted to her, I could tell and one thing I knew I would die before I loved her. Thing is when you plan things you never imagine all the options. Falling for her wasn't an option, Isabella Swan you're going down.

BPOV

I remained sitting there for a while, still thinking about the things Edward had said. It seemed he said one thing but his body was doing different. I knew he didn't like me, just as much as I didn't like him but I couldn't help myself in hoping he would learn to like me.

I was going to save my family but the only question was.

How?

Could you learn to love the person you hate?

I shook my head fast and sharp. The answer was no.

* * *

**Review, Review, Review!!!!  
**


	7. Beautiful Lie

**A/N: It's been a while since I last updated and for that I am sorry but I will offically be updating at the lastest every two weeks. It should be now once a week.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_"It's time to forget about the past, T__o wash away what happened last,_

_Hide behind an empty face, D__on't ask too much, Just say_

_Cause this is just a game_

_It's a beautiful lie, __It's a perfect denial_

_Such a beautiful lie to believe in_

_So beautiful, Beautiful it makes me"_

_Beautiful lie by 30 seconds to mars_

BPOV

"You have to be quicker," screamed the guard.

"I'm trying," I yelled back.

I felt a light shove and the next minute I was on the floor with the guard holding a sword to my throat.

"What the heck was that?"

I pushed him of me and went over to my bottle of blood, "I'm not on form today sorry."

He laughed loud, "Sorry? That's all you have to say? You don't understand Bella you can't have an off day you always have to be on form."

I ran my hands roughly through my hair, "I know."

"Really because I don't think you do. Repeat your regime on that dummy over in the corner. I have to tell your father about your decrease in your progress."

"Fine," I slammed my bottle down carefully as to not break the table.

I kicked my foot at the dummy making it shudder from the contact. What was wrong with me, I slammed my hands into the dummy over and over again as I thought.

I hadn't got any sleep last night; I had been pacing back and forth by my bed. Something had been pulling on my strings about what Edward had said to me, why was he asking about powers for vampires?

Everyone knew I didn't have one, or those that didn't assumed my fighting ability was my power. His eyes had been full of hope like he wanted me to say yes but why?  
"Nice swing."

I had been caught of guard I sharply turned and looked towards the direction of the voice.

"Don't do that?"

Edward stood leaning against the door in a pair of loose tracksuit bottoms, white vest top and bare foot.

"Do what exactly?"

"Surprise people."

He laughed, "I don't surprise people I only surprise you."

"Thanks for that."

"Your welcome, anyways Isabella I was wondering if I could practise with you now since you are already at it bright and early I might add."

"I'm supposed to practise on the dummy."

"I'll be the dummy instead."

"I don't think you're a dummy type."

"From you I take that as a complement. Now are you too chicken?"

"I didn't say that," I smirked.

"Good," he charged at me.

My sense heightened like they always did when I fight. When it came down to the fight itself, the moment his body touched mine I stopped moving. I tried to gain control of my body but I couldn't do anything. Just like before I ended up slammed down on the floor but this time Edward was pressed on top of me.

Why the heck could I not fight today?

I wined in protest.

"You're supposed to try and make it hard for me to win," he wined.

"I know I haven't been feeling well sorry but do you think we could just try something else."

"Sure how about swords?"

I smiled, "What do you want to know?"

"How the heck you make it faster than me?"

"It's no big secret you just channel your speed into the sword."

Edward looked like he got hit by a carriage, "What?"

I was going to have to break it down for him, "When you run you channel all your energy into your legs and arms right?"

"Yes."

"Well it's like that but you put it into your sword arm. That makes you move faster, the only kink is that you are slower. It doesn't matter though the sword gets the person anyway."

"Can I try?"

"Depends."

"On what exactly?"

"Who's your target?"

"Can't I practise on you?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Let's just say the first time I learnt this was when I was eight and I had very little control. As will you when you try, you have to have control first before I give you a real sword."

"So how do I practise?"

I walked slowly over to the weapon's closet, "With this?"

I chucked the object out the door and he caught it.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope."

I tried to contain my giggled but it was too much not to laugh. Standing across from me was a 6'2 Edward Cullen holding a child's wooden sword. I dropped back and laughed, instead of landing on the floor I fell onto a shield that caused the row of shields next to it all fall down.

Edward tossed his head back and laughed, "I feel so much better now."

"Good," I got up and walked to the door Edward continued to laugh. "Happy practising."

"Isabella," he called.

I turned back around, "Yes Edward."

"I can't do this on my own; I have no clue what I'm doing. Please help me."

"Ok," I ran back to him.

For the next hour I showed Edward how he had to learn to balance control better, it ended with five smashed up dummies and me smiling brightly that it wasn't me. Although that could have been me when the wolf attacked me, I stopped sharply.

"I just remembered I was meant to go see a friend, you can practice with me later if you like."

He smiled, "I would."

I put the equipment away before heading out the gym leaving Edward behind.

I knew where I was going, I had to be quiet and draw as little attention to me as possible which was hard since I was the princess. I kept in the darkest parts of the house as possible; I ended up sneaking out the back door and running as fast as I could out into the forest. I got out somehow and slowed down into a walk as I made my way up the pathway. I still kept in the trees making sure I could not be seen from anyone passing by.

The woods smelt like wet dog from last night's rain, I kept my body as tight as I could so nothing touched me. I didn't want anything to touch me. I felt a crunch of a twig breaking, I looked around fast. No one was there; I imagined it I'm sure I did.

I looked down at the ground and noticed I had no shoes on, my pale feet where covered in mud. Great how was I going to explain to dad why my footprints where going to be all across the floor?

My arms felt bare I touched them with my fingers; I was still wearing my gym clothes. Which was a white tank top and black tracksuit bottoms, when I left it hadn't crossed my mind to change clothes. It was too late to turn back now it would have been a waste of a journey, I carried on.

I felt my body fighting against me to go back, I shouldn't be here it was dangerous to come here alone. I had to know if I was imagining the whole thing, if I was crazy or not. Before me stood the clearing of where I had been attacked, it looked like any other place except trees were snapped off leaving only the base of the trunk behind. I touched them lightly with my fingers, nothing. The ground was muddy like every other part except something caught my eye. I walked over to it and ran my fingers over it, I knew I wasn't crazy. The wolves were back and we where all in danger. I turned around quickly and ran away as fast as I could make myself go. The only problem was I had to tell Dad, but first I was going to solve this vampire problem. We had to become one to fight this enemy otherwise we all would die.

EPOV

I had followed her, there was no way she was going to see a friend. The others had all came over yesterday and I'm pretty sure Mike wasn't a close friend of hers. She was going somewhere she shouldn't be I knew that much. She kept herself hidden in the shadows, me I hid myself in hers. I followed every step she took no way was I losing her. I had to know the truth why was she lying about what happened at the accident? Vampires don't get sick. She fights too good not to be able to kill another vampire right then and there. Whatever attacked her terrified her to the bone; she hadn't trained for whatever got her.

We arrived at a clearing which wasn't familiar to me; I still knew where we where. It was the only land that didn't belong to a Cullen or Swan House. This was the middle base of the war what did she want to be here for?

I followed behind her as quiet as I could. Not quiet enough as I ended up breaking a twig before she saw me I hid behind the tree. When I came out of hiding I saw the look on her face. It was pure raw fear. I felt bad for her, how was she keeping herself so well together back at her home?

She was walking around for a bit touching the trees lightly and looking around, suddenly her eyes caught something and she rushed right over to look. She didn't look long before running of into the trees, I had to follow her but I wanted to see what she was looking at. I went over to the spot and noticed a big claw mark slashed straight across the tree trunk. It was too big to be a vampire scratch ; it looked like some kind of animal did this.

I turned away and followed behind her.

I wasn't going to lose her, I had to know.

She didn't go anywhere else after that instead she ran straight home, still trying to remain hidden she crept in and went up to her room. She probably had to get changed.

I went to my room too quickly cleaning myself up before heading over to Charlie's office to have a quick word. What he told me would put a few pieces of the puzzle together. I knocked lightly on the door before going in. Charlie was sitting silently at his desk; no one would hear what I had to say his walls were vampire ear proof.

"Sorry to bother you I was just curious about where it was Bella was attacked?"

Charlie looked at me with curious eyes, "The middle land between your and mine."

"No vampire land right?"

"Exactly may I ask why you want to know this?"

"I'm looking into all the possibilities of who attacked Isabella; if it was one of my father's men they will be punished. I am sure though that it is not although better to be safe than sorry."

Charlie sighed, "I'm already sorry. She doesn't deserve what happened to her."

"What did happen to her if you don't mind me asking?"

"When the men found her she was unconscious but by the time she was brought here she was crying out for whoever attacked her to stop hurting her. I trained her to stop this from happening I guess I haven't trained her enough."

"Even the best of us aren't prepared."

"Good luck with your investigation Edward."

I smiled before turning and walking out the room, "Will do."

I walked down the corridor connecting all the dots together, Bella returned to the place where she was attacked. I knew my house hadn't done it the vampires were too loyal, and Bella's friends last night confirmed to me that it wasn't anyone from hers. Could it be a rogue vampire, they don't have any side they go as they please but often they get lonely and end up joining a side. Why here though if it was a rogue vampire it would have left her alone. The vampire could not be rogue if it was helping our side. Although I hardly find what happened to Isabella helping.

I had to know.

I felt a bond of sorts between us, she was like me.

No she wasn't.

Yes she was even if I hated her for it we where alike in so many ways. We where born into a world of hate and greed, what I was yet to know was if she was like everyone else.

I listen around the house for her voice; I heard her talking to a someone. I follow her voice and ended up finding her sitting in a window seat in the corridor looking out at the window.

I walk straight up to her and said, "What were you doing in the no vampire land?"

She looks at me with sharp eyes, "what?"

"I followed you after practice and you went there. Why?"

She took deep breaths, "I was out walking."

"Running would be the correct word. You were attacked there why would you want to go back?"

She is silently thinking away, "I lost a bracelet and wanted to see if it was there."

"You had no bracelets on at the council meeting."

"You don't know what I was wearing that day," she yelled.

"I did that day stop lying, who attacked you I know your covering for them who is it?"

"I've told you before now leave me alone."

She got up and stormed of down the corridor.

I wanted to know for two reasons: the first was she was lying and my house had got involved I had every right to know

The second I wasn't sure yet and for that the second reason scared me.

BPOV

I stood in my room holding in my hand my gold wrist bracelet, I tightened my palm around it feeling it crunch.

Here you go Edward my broken bracelet.

I leaned against the wall pressing myself slowly down it to the floor.

If I could cry I would be, I hated lying.

I hated lying to my parents, to friends and most of all I hated lying to Edward.

What was I putting myself through?

I got up and padded across my bedroom floor, I had to go find Edward and show him the bracelet.

I had to keep this lie going.

* * *

**A/N: OK i actually love both my stories but no one reviews this one at all so I don't know can you review and let me know what you think so I know I'm not writing a pointless story.**

**Thanks anyways for reading **

**Updating soon**


	8. Conspiracy

"Please speak softly, for they will hear us  
And they'll find out why we don't trust them  
Speak up dear cause I cannot hear you  
I need to know why we don't trust them

Explain to me this conspiracy against me (yeah...yeah)  
And tell me how I've lost my power (Ohh, yeah)

Where can I turn? Cause I need something more  
Surrounded by uncertainty I'm so unsure  
Tell me why I feel so alone cause I need to Know to whom do I owe

Explain to me this conspiracy against me (yeah...yeah)  
And tell me how I've lost my power (ohh, yeah)

I thought that we'd make it  
Because you said that we'd make it through  
And when all security fails  
will you be there to help me through

Explain to me this conspiracy against me (Yeah....yeah)  
And tell me how I've lost my power (ohhhhhh....)

I've lost my power"

Conspiracy by Paramore

"Here," I tossed the newly broken bracelet onto Edward's lap.

"What do I want with this?" he knocked the bracelet off his lap so it fell onto the floor.

"It's the bracelet, the one I picked up from the clearing," I bent down and picked it up and held it out to him in my hand. He took it from me by the end and dangled it off from his fingertips; he swung it back and forth like a pocket watch.

"So this is the supposed broken bracelet?" he arched his eyebrows with curiosity.

"It's not supposed it is the broken bracelet I lost in the forest." I was getting frustrated with him not believing my lie.

"You could have broken that yourself you have to strength too."

"Just because I have the strength doesn't mean I did."

"Really Bella this is poor work if I do say so myself." He laughed before taking both my hands placing them together with his wrapped tightly around them. He slipped the bracelet into my hands. I tugged them out roughly.

"You know all about faking it, you've never done one honest thing in your life." I hissed back at him.

The smirk on his face fell, "I wouldn't be so quick to judge Swan."

"Neither would I Cullen but as long as you are under my father's house I make the rules."

"I think you'll find you're just like me another puppet in our parents games for world domination."

"I'm nothing like you," I turned away and looked at the wall.

I felt his hand press around the side of my neck tightly, he brushed my hair away from my ear before whispering into my ear, "Your exactly like me, I think you forget we are both _vampires._ Equal in everyway, except one."

I turned back to him; his hand remained around my neck. "One way?"

" I am a Cullen and you are a Swan." He traced his fingers across my cheek.

"Only by birth right but by legend we are all children of blood."

"Shame on me lets not forget the blood."

I sharply removed his hand from my cheek, "Don't make fun of what I say."

He laughed, "I'm sorry but you're words are straight from my fathers mouth, when I was a child it was all about blood. He taught me every detail about how we are all linked by blood, we feed from animals but can survive on one another as long as the other feeds." He sighed deeply, "He is such a hypocrite we are linked by blood yet he raised me to kill my own kind."

"My father taught me the same thing are you calling him a hypocrite too?"

"If that's what he told you yes."

I acted before I realised what I was doing, my hand collided with Edward's left cheek.

He jumped back, "What's your problem?"

I walked right up to him and hissed, "Don't insult my family." I turned away and walked out leaving Edward standing there still in shock.

EPOV

She slapped me.

The flipping girl slapped me.

What right did she have to slap me, NONE!

I was right though they are hypocrites, the lot of them. Bella was blinded by her love for her father and I can see why he taught her everything she knows. My father taught me everything I know and I don't know why I was suddenly questioning it but I was.

Did I really know both sides of the story?

Was what my father told me really the truth?

I could never really know the whole truth to the full but I could try and get both sides.

BPOV

I walked down the corridor making my way to my mother's drawing room; she had a thing for painting. Well it was more than a thing the entire house was decorated in her amazing creations, the ones she painted of me I made her hide them away or she could hang one or two of them in her drawing room. She wanted to paint me again today she said she needed to paint my growth. Although being a vampire I don't grow much in fact in a few years I should stop entirely. I get to the appearance of maybe mid twenties at the oldest and stop. My parents looks so young, youth is a easy for vampires.

I knocked lightly on the door before entering; my mother was setting up her workstation. She flicked her long hair from her face so she could look at me. "Darling go sit on the window seat."

I loved it when nothing was formal between my mother and me.

"Sure thing," I flopped down into the seat and watched her pace around the room.

"Ok I'm ready you on the other hand are not. Undo your hair and..... hang on your useless at fixing it let me."

She came over and started fussing with my hair, "Ok stop stop."

"Fine but keep still."

She walked back to the side and started to mix paints, "So to make this go quicker how about some light conversation to make the time go faster."

"See I knew there was a reason you wanted me here."

"I have no idea what your taking about anyways how are you taking things?"

"Things?"

"Ok Edward, it must be hard for you since what your father told you about his family."

"I'm ok he's just very stubborn."

"So are you."

"I know that but he is taking stubborn to a whole other level."

"Well I'm sure you two will be fine eventually."

"Erh no mom he's a Cullen and I'm a Swan we don't get along."

"Who says that?"

"Dad."

"Your dad is wrong to a certain extent."

"What do you mean?"

"I was friends with a _Cullen_ once Esme Cullen to be accurate and so was your father."

I nearly jumped from my seat, "That's Edward's mum."

She smiled, "Stay still and yes she is."

"How?"

"I was pregnant with you around the time she was with Edward, although he is older than you by a few months."

"Are you saying what I think your saying?"

"Yes, Esme and I were childhood friends when she married Carlisle I married your father. Both yours and Edward's father fought together against the wolves, after that they spoke of gaining power together but like all partnerships both men started to suspect the other was going to betray them. Thus begins the war, me and Esme tried to remain friends but Carlisle kept telling her things and Charlie told me things eventually we couldn't talk like regular vampires anymore. So we just stopped meeting and now there seems to be so much hate."

"I wasn't thinking that at all but wow. Why has dad never told me?"

"He didn't want you to have any relationship with them after the war began. He had a feeling you would want to know them more if they were are friends from the past."

"Why are you telling me this?"

She got up and came towards me. She crouched in front of me and took my head between her hands lightly; she turned my head to the window. Outside I saw Edward was pacing in the garden, " I wanted you to make up your own mind now. Your old enough to know what's best for you."

I was raised on a lie.


	9. Daddy's Little Girl

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

**Song choice cause this is what Edward wants to think of Bella but he's being lied to as well.**

* * *

_"Daddy's little girl  
Doesn't like the way I talk  
She's a spoiled little girl  
Gonna have to cut her off  
Because that's the way it goes  
With a spoiled little girl"_

_Quietdrive: Daddy's Little Girl_

EPOV

I had been watching her for the last half an hour firing arrows at a target; she was firing over and over again not because she was missing in fact I had no clue why she was shooting arrows. She was hitting the target exactly in the middle, what I had noticed was eventually that board was going to be chopped in half from how hard she was shooting them. There was a loud crash every time the arrowhead made contact with the board.

Bella's face had a look of frustration on it well whatever was bothering her would have to wait, I had some questions to ask.

I had to know why this war started, yesterdays fight had struck a cord and ever since then it's been playing my mind. I didn't actually know anything, I'm sure Bella knew more than she was letting on I would have to trick it out of her.

I opened the window and jumped down in time with the arrow hitting the board, Bella didn't look over so I guess she hadn't heard me.

Perfect.

BPOV

I lifted the bow up and lined it up; I let the arrow fling forward fast and waited for the impact. I turned my head to the floor and continued waiting for the bang, nothing. I looked up they're standing opposite me holding my arrow was Edward Cullen.

"I'm faster than your arrow," he laughed.

I ran quickly up to him and snatched it back, "What do you want now?"

I turned back around and started walking towards my standing point.

"Practise," he called.

Great I had jumped to conclusions again and thought he was pestering me for no reason, "Fine."

Edward walked over to me and took the arrow from my hand he started to twist it around so it spun quickly in circles. I caught it from him, "Not that that's not fun to watch but can we move along."

"Sure thing teach me."

" First show me how you shoot an arrow."

He took the bow and arrow and shot it straight into the centre of the bullseye, "What do you need my help for?"

He smiled at me, "Shooting arrows I don't but there is something else I wanted to ask you. Is that ok?"

"Depends of the question."

"It's off topic but I think you'll be able to handle it."

"Ask away."

"What do you know about the beginning of the war."

I fiddled with my hair before walking over to one of the trees and leaning against it, "Same as you do."

"Which is?"

He had a reason for these questions I just didn't know what, "Why do you want to know?"

"I want to know if I'm being lied too."

I checked his face again he was deadly serious, "You don't like being lied to do you?"

"No, are you going to help me?"

"I shouldn't."

Edward turned away to leave, my insides lurched I didn't want him to leave me. I ran quickly and grabbed his shoulder tightly to stop him, he jerked but stopped.

"I'll tell you what you need to know."

"Why?"

"Because I know what it's like to be lied to and I don't like it either. Ask away?"

He smiled at me but his eyes were guarded still, he didn't trust me but then again he shouldn't I was the supposed enemy.

"What did your father tell you about the war?"

"It was your families fault."

"Why?"

"No reason," I ran my fingers through my hair. "It just was."

"Odd, what did your mother-?"

I stopped him, "Can I ask you questions too?"

He paused for a few minutes, "Might as well. What do you want to know?"

"Well erh…I didn't expect you to say yes?" I scratched my neck.

"Why not?" he looked puzzled. "You have every right as me to want to know the truth."

"Your Edward Cullen."

"Is that a reason?"

"I was told you were selfish."

"I was told you were daddy's little girl, looks like we were both told wrong."

"Anyways what did your father tell you about the war? About me? About my parents?"

"One at a time," he laughed. "First point he told me your father betrayed him, planned to kill him or something. He was very vague; second he said you were like your father in everyway. A splitting image if he had been a girl and third that your parents were liars."

"Erm thanks?"

"That's three questions, I get the next few. It's only fair, right?"

"Go on then."

"What did your mother tell you?"

"What makes you think what my mother told me was any different to my father?"

"I'm asking the questions and besides she is the exact opposite to your father. She reminds me of you."

"Thanks, well she told me different all right."

"Care to elaborate," he asked.

"I'm getting there," I laughed. "Well would you believe it she told me what I think is the truth?

I took a deep breath before continuing, " Our parents were friends, best friends I think."

Edward laughed, "No offence but are you serious?"

"Yep and there's more, our fathers were fighting on the same side in the vampire VS werewolf war. When the vampires won your father and mine decided to join together. They thought they were going to take on the world."

"I don't get it how could two best friends hate each other so much now?"

I turned and looked him directly in the eye, "Greed, jealously and suspicion."

"They can destroy the strongest man."

"That's what happened."

"Wait, what are you not telling me?"

"The rest is personal, if you mom is like what my mom told me she'll tell you all you need to know."

Edward got up, "Thanks," he began to walk away.

"That's it you use me for information and leave me standing here?"

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"Tell me things?"

"You seems to know more than me already so your not missing anything."

He continued walking away.

"Why are you doing this?" I called.

"I'm a Cullen you're a Swan our families hate each other."

"Hate is a strong word."

"It's the perfect word for this situation."

"Why?"

"It's better in the long run if you just stay away, for both of us. I'll do the same."

He turned away from me, I swear I saw Edward's face show complete agony, but it was gone. He took of running into the house. I stayed there and waited for what I don't know.

Why did I feel this way? Why?

EPOV

"Send this to my mother and send this to my father, tell them I'm coming home for a visit."

"Yes sir."

"Leave me."

The doors swung open that would arrive tonight and by tomorrow I could go home. I wasn't done here I was coming back.

First things first I wanted answers and my mother was going to give me some.


	10. Part of the Truth

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!!!**

* * *

_"I am small and the world is big  
All around me is fast moving  
Surrounded by so many things  
But suddenly, suddenly_

How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel?"

_How does it feel by Avril Lavigne  
_

EPOV

"You'll be back tonight?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah it's been a while since I last saw my parents so I thought I would go for a visit unless you want me to go home?"

I didn't really want to go back I wasn't done here I had things that needed to be dug up but first there were some things that needed to be cleared back home.

"Nonsense your welcome here for as long as you'd like."

He smiled a little too much at me, I knew why he wanted me here. What he wanted was to delay my father attacking and he knew my father would never attack as long as I was here.

"Thanks, I'd better be off. Tell your wife and daughter I said goodbye."

I got into the carriage that had just pulled up; my father's guards were surrounding the outside. Great back to confinement.

BPOV

"He's gone Isabella," called my father.

"Who's gone I was sleeping, well trying to."

I felt my bed dunk down from dad's weight, "He's gone home."

I jerked up fast, "For good?"

"Easy Bella only for a day."

"What am I meant to do today?" I yawned before stretching my limbs out; I felt a nice pull in my back.

"You have the day off."

"Serious."

"Seriously go do something."

Dad got up and left my room quietly, I was alone.

Great I was with a free day and no one was here. I'll go see Alice I haven't seen her since that awful dinner thing. It had been too long. I laughed before stumbling out of my bed and heading off to get changed.

I ran down to my dad's office and peaked around the door, "Dad I'm going to see Alice."

"Sure thing just tell your mom for me I'm busy with letters."

I heard mum speaking quietly, "I heard you already have fun."

I smiled, "Sure thing mom."

"Bye."

"Bye," they both called.

I called up for a carriage and waited for it to show up. I found myself pacing up and down twisting my hair with my fingers as I waited. Edward must have gone home from missing his parents although from the questions he had asked me it made me wonder is he had other intentions. Was he really going to take this further, although it was a good thing now that he was looking into the past he wouldn't stir things up with me about hiding the wolves.

"Lady Swan your carriage," said a voice.

I looked up, "Thanks Geoff."

I had made it a personal thing to know all my parents servants names, I felt the need to show them respect they do all the hard work.

I got in and waited for the long journey to end, the carriage was shaking roughly, often quickly looking out the window to see how much more of the journey was left. I caught sight of something familiar, and then I saw the broken trees of the clearing coming up. I started breathing unnecessarily fast; I grasped hold of the seat and held it tight. My head began to burn slightly what was happening to me.

I felt my eyes roll like I was about to fall asleep it all went black…

When I woke up I was no longer inside my carriage instead I was lying down in the clearing once again. I sat up slowly and looked around me, I smelt him before I saw him. Wet dog.

"Where not dead, and were coming for you."

I started to scramble backwards once again my instincts and training failed me. I was useless.

"Don't forget to tell you daddy, Isabella."

"Nooooooooo," I cried.

I felt my body jolt as I sat back up again in carriage hitting my head on the roof.

"Miss Swan are you alright," called one of my guards.

"I'm fine," I quickly called back. "How long left?"

"Where here."

I looked out the window, and like he said we where. I guess my supposed encounter just a flashback.

"Just drop me here I need some air and time to think. When you get to the house tell Alice I am in our spot. She'll know where to find me."

The carriage stopped, " Yes miss."

I opened the door quickly, jumped out, slammed the door and walked off. I took the air deep into my body with every breath I took, why had I not reacted that way when I went to check on my own last time. I hadn't been alone there; Edward had been hiding in the trees. Why is it I was so scared now but not then?

"Bella you're here," called Alice. She took one look at me and pulled me over to the shade of a tree and sat me down.

"Bella what's wrong?"

I smiled, "Absolutely nothing."

She tapped my shoulder lightly, " I'm your best friend I know when something's up so tell me."

I wasn't going to lie but I wasn't going to tell the truth. I would tell some kind of truth, "Its just Edward him being in my house is just causing a lot of tension."

"He's still there?"

"Yeah."

"Tell Charlie how you feel."

"I can't just make Edward leave and besides it doesn't matter how I feel. As long as Edward's here it stops the attacks, they won't attack as long as Edward in my home."

"Is that all that's bugging you, you look a bit edgy?"

"Yeah I'm fine else where."

"Great, so what's Edward doing to get under your skin?"

"It's just everything he does."

"You know most people would say that makes you the perfect match, being the exact opposites and hating one another but in your case I'd say no."

"Where not exact opposites, generally we were raised the same and have practically identical lives. The only difference is he's a boy and I'm a girl."

"So you're defending a Cullen now?"

"No I'm just saying he's practically my twin in life."

"You can't be his friend Bella," Alice looked me seriously in my eyes.

I laughed, "I'm not looking to be his friend Alice."

"What are you looking for with him Bella?"

"Nothing."

I got up and started walking slowly, Alice got up and walked in time with me.

"He's different to you and me."

"What does that mean?"

"He's bad."

"How do you know that?" I yelled.

She looked at me shocked, "He's a Cullen, there all bad."

Her face looked hurt like she was about to cry. " I'm sorry Alice, I'm just on the edge."

"I can tell, don't let Edward get to you."

"He's a vampire Alice."

"Hurh?"

"My response to you, he's a vampire."

"What's your point?"

"He's the same as you and me, it's just he has parents are on a side my parents are fighting against."

"Bella?"

"This is about power, they're fighting only for power."

"Freedom we fight for freedom."

"I'm sick of this," I felt a rip as my hand burst through the tree trunk I was standing next.

Alice grabbed hold of me and held me tightly to her, "Bella let me help you."

I pushed her away, "I should not have come I'm sorry Alice. I'll see you around."

I took off full speed ahead running into the forest, branches whipped at me and I still continued running.

I wanted everything back to normal, I could feel myself breaking.

Why was it Edward was making me question everything my parents had ever told me?

EPOV

"Thanks Mom," I kissed her cheek lightly before grabbing hold of my horse. I was glad to be taking him back to Bella's I could get some riding done, I'd sent the carriage back already.

"Your welcome I know your old enough now to understand."

"At least you do."

"He'll come around eventually."

"Love you."

"Love you too.

I rode of looking back constantly at my mother who was standing there watching me go, she had told me so much. It was flooding my mind with doubts but really should I doubt the truth. Bella's parents and mine had been best friends; they'd betrayed one another over jealousy. I suddenly didn't feel like fighting anymore. I had imagined my life if our parents had remained friends, Bella and I would probably have played together as children, she could have been my best friend, she could have been my girlfriend, she could have been my wif-.

"Nooooo," I pulled the horse sharply to a halt.

Shame on me for thinking these thoughts she was the enemy, I would knock this from my mind once and for all. So what if they had been friend's back then they were not now. I was going to follow my head not my heart, I don't even have a heart I'm dead. I was born dead.

I was going to starve myself, so long as I thought about Bella this way I would not touch a single drop of blood. My father had taught me to think only of Bella as my enemy. I was no longer going to dwell of this; the task I had set out for was to find out what Bella was hiding. I had forgotten it so easily. I had felt bad for using Bella but it was necessary.

I heard a loud growl and a thump coming from the distance. I got off my horse and left him by a tree, I slowly crept around the corner.

I blinked a couple times to check I was seeing correctly, there in the clearing was Isabella sprawled across the ground in a pool of what appeared to blood. Standing above her was a man I kept hidden; I wanted to see what the hell was going on before I got in the middle of it. There was a fowl smell lingering in the air.

"Drink it"! yelled the man.

"No," Isabella cried back.

If I had a heart it would break at the sight, even if she was my enemy he was cruel to do this to her.

"Drink it blood sucker."

She sat up, "No."

He grabbed her by the hair and rubbed his arm across her face. Blood smeared over her mouth. She spat it out.

"You knew I'd come back for you if you came here again alone so why are you here."

"I'm going home."

The smell of his blood was fowl, it smelt wrong. Why was that his blood was supposed to smell tempting to us.

"Have you told daddy about me yet?"

"Nope."

This was the man who had attacked her; he was the reason I was here. What I did not get was why did she not fight back? She had the skill to.

"Why not I may have to make our presence known for us instead since your no help."

"You leave my family alone," she spat at him.

He slapped her straight back across the face, "Show some respect I've been here much longer than you have."

"I'd never respect a dog!"

Dog? What was she on about?

"I'll pretend you didn't say that."

"What dog? You are a dog, the whole lot of your kind are dogs."

The man swung his arm around and pushed it directly into her side. She flung straight into a tree. It came down on top of her. She slowly crawled out from under it before getting to her feet before facing the man, "I'm a vampire remember I can take as much pain as you can dish."

"True but one thing I know you fear is…."

He pulled out a lighter my vision went red.

"Why don't you fight me instead?"

Did I just say that?

The man laughed, "Edward Cullen what a surprise. Especially since your enemy is the one you're so keen to defend. In fact I'll even give you the lighter lets burn her up to ashes."

I watched Isabella's face, it was full of fear but not for herself. She was pleading at me with her eyes to go, to leave her.

"If I'm going to kill her it will be done the way I want."

"In other words your infatuated with your enemy. Pathetic."

"Shut up, there is no way I could ever love her."

"I used the word infatuated not love that came from your own mouth."

"Shut up, now fight me instead."

"No thanks, I'm only here for Bella. She's really fun to mess with."

The man turned before running off into the trees. I wanted to pursue him but I knew Isabella needed help. Charlie would hear about this one way or another and it would look good. At least that's what I had convinced myself as my reason for helping her.

I ran over to Isabella's side, "Isabella are you ok?"

Instead of saying fine thanks for saving my life I got, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Saving your butt is what I'm doing."

"I don't need saving."

"Sure you don't. So tell me who was the oh so nice man?"

"No one forget you ever saw this in fact it's a dream."

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW , ALERT ME!!!**

**Anyways come back next week same time for next chapter.**

**Lisa**


	11. Confrontations

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

**My apologies to not updating but my Internet is on the fritz.**

**I've only just barely got this up due to my lovely grandparent's have lent me there laptop with Internet access.**

**I will still update on Wednesday this week.**

_**

* * *

**_

"Hate can only flourish where love is absent."

_**Williams C. Menninger**_

_BPOV_

Just great this was fantastic. My worst nightmare had come true Edward Cullen was this close to figuring out my secret. I had a feeling life was going to get a hell lot harder than it had been. Edward was sure to be asking questions now that he had only caught a mere glimpse of what I was covering. The only good thing was the dog hadn't transformed in front of him. If Edward started asking questions I had to come up with some way of covering it up.

I had one thing that was good, if he went to my dad I knew he would never believe Edward's story. I already knew my father believed me before when I told him it wasn't Edward who attacked me. I was sure to be able to try that again, there was only one difference Edward hadn't attacked me. This time I was lying and was I really that good at lying? I was lying to Edward and he saw right through me. Stop thinking about Edward.

I would have to write to Alice later I had to apologize she was my best friend and because of all my stress I had turned on her. Edward had arrived back a few seconds after me but thankfully I managed to lock myself in my bedroom. Dad had made strict rules as to who was allowed in my room and Edward was made well aware he was not on the list. That's why I was currently sprawled out across my bed waiting for Mum to call me for dinner; Edward wouldn't dare ambush me in front of my parents. He would question me properly first before doing that.

There was a knock on the door, "Hello?" I called.

There was no response, "Hello."

Still no reply so I pulled my unwilling body up off the bed and made it over to the door. I opened it on full swing and came face to face with boy I was trying to avoid.

I slammed the door quickly only to have him jab is foot in between, "Not so fast Isabella."

He pushed the door opened hard my feeble attempt to keep it shut went out the window. Somewhere inside me was glad he had got in, happy even. No, I pushed the feeling aside.

"Your not allowed in my room."

"What are we twelve?"

I gave him a dirty look, "No."

"Good then we need to talk."

"No we can't."

"Actually we can but if you don't feel up to it I'm sure Charlie will love to talk to me about it."

"He won't believe you."

He gave me that stupid crooked grin, "I can be very persuasive."

"Fine since you've already used me for your personal quest and this will get rid of you. Ask away."

"Follow me," he opened the door and began quickly walking to Dad's office.

When I came into the office he shut the door, "I'm well aware of the sound proof room."

"Let's just get this over with."

"Straight to the point perfect. First who's the man?"

"A man."

"If you're in trouble I can help."

He looked so caring and he generally did seem to care but the problem was I could not trust him.

" Help yourself you need it."

I had to make him go away.

"I am helping myself and for some reason it involves helping you."

"Well I don't need your help," I walked over to the door to leave.

"I would have to disagree let me recall the incident to do with you, me, big man and big man's blood. Which reminds me did your parents teach you no manners, I saved your life and no thank you?"

"Thank you."

"Anything else you want to tell me? Like I don't know Edward that man's trying to kill me, or something along the lines of that. His name is…."

"He is not your concern."

Edward grasped the ends of his hair, "I think you'll find if it concerns you it has something to do with me."

I looked at him sharply, "Why do you care?"

"Your enemy could be a enemy of mine."

"If only you knew," I said quietly.

"I want to know."

"Your safe in not knowing anything."

"Your not safe knowing."

"It's better this way."

"For who cause I see no benefits, you nearly got killed and I nearly got to watch."

I was going to regret this, " You should love watching me get killed. You're a Cullen, I'm a Swan I think living here has made you forget that. You don't live here your home is with the Cullen's," whenever I said his name I made sure to say it with disgust.

"I haven't forgotten I would have liked to have thought we where the same in one way but I guess I was wrong."

"You sure where."

"Thanks for waking me up to see your true colours," he turned around and walked back inside.

"Bella, Edward dinner."

I followed after him and went to get my drink from my mother.

Edward quickly exited the room before I entered holding his bottle of blood.

"Smells good mum," I called.

"It should it's fresh and heated just the way you like it," she smiled at me. "Edward?" she called him back into the kitchen.

His bottle had been drunk already he put it on the table before Mom spoke, "I was wondering if you were free this evening?"

He looked at her curiously, "I am."

"Well I was wondering if I could paint you?"

"Sure, I'd be honoured."

"Great and Bella could you model too?"

I nearly spat the blood I was drinking out my mouth, "I thought Edward was modelling?"

"He is. I want both of you to model."

I nearly spat my drink out again.

"Sure," I grinned venomously.

"This is going to be great," smiled Edward. "What time would you like me there?"

She smiled back at him, "As soon as your finished with your meal."

He waved before leaving the room again. I grabbed a bottle of vodka from the side and poured it in with my blood.

"Bella?"

"I'm going to need this?"

"I see everything Bella. I know how you feel about him."

I poured some more vodka in the cup, "I'm going to need lots of this."

She stole the bottle from me, "Don't mess up my picture."

"Yes mum."

"Now come on your wearing that new dress I brought you."

"Joy. I will wear the dress on one condition."

"Go on."

"Edward wears one too."

EPOV

_**"Hatred is the madness of the heart."  
Lord Byron**_

I held my head against the door listening.

"_I know how you feel about him."_

Perfect. My plan was working; she had pushed me away today to keep me safe. I saw it in her eyes and tonight I was going to make her fall more and more in love with me. When she trusted me enough she would tell me the truth about the man and then I would kill her. I could blame the whole thing on the man who had attacked her. Charlie and Renee would be crushed then my parents could attack and destroy them.

_You can't do that!_

I ignored my own thoughts; I would stick to the plan.

My throat burned sharply at the smell of Isabella's blood drink.

No

I will not drink!

Pain to stay on task.

I ran upstairs as fast as I could and locked the bedroom door. My throat continued to burn; I clasped at the neck and gripped it tight.

No

I will endure.

BPOV

"Is he even coming I feel ridiculous in this dress," I was pacing up and down the room.

"If you stopped slamming your feet about you would hear that," the door opened and in came Edward dressed in a suit. His hair was still messy and soft like always, he wore the shirt slightly unbuttoned so his neck and chest were on show. I gulped down the venom in my throat.

"Sorry I'm late I feel asleep."

"It's fine I can work through the night if I have to."

A whole night of Edward.

Great.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!**

**Updates next of Wednesday**

**XLisaX**


	12. Paintings

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

* * *

BPOV

"So what do you want me to do?" asked Edward.

"I want you to stand behind the chair and for Bella to sit in the chair."

I walked over and dropped down into the chair waiting for my next direction. My mum came running over and started fussing with dress so it flowed how she wanted it, she pulled my hair down from my messy ponytail and ruffled the edges.

"Done?"

"Almost Edward come here," she went to fix his clothes and hair but stopped, "Do you mind?"

He shook his head; she quickly fixed him then moved back to her easel to start mixing paints. I looked back at Edward and noticed how tense he was. His fingers were gripping tightly to the back of the chair, "Are you ok?"

He looked down on me, "I'm fine."

"Really you don't look so good."

"Just nervous, I've never been painted before."

"Seriously?" I turn around sharply to look at him properly.

He relaxed only a little, "Seriously. I've never had time to be honest."

"I've sat so many portraits. I guess it helps that my mom is an artist, we even have a huge family portrait it's in my mother office, come I'll show you."

I got up suddenly I realised we where meant to stay still, "Mom sorry for getting up you can fix us again right?"

She waved her hand at me, "Sure sure."

"Is it ok if I show Edward some of your work specifically the family portrait?"

"Sure sure."

"Come on," I beckoned Edward to follow me. He slowly followed behind still a bit tense.

I opened mom's office door and let Edward walk in first, "This is it."

He looked shocked by the size of it; he walked slowly up to it and touched it.

"This is amazing. How did your mother paint herself in the picture it looks exactly like her."

"From her memory."

"She's amazing."

"Thank you," she called through the door.

Edward chuckled, "Your welcome. All three of you look so real although was this you a few years ago?"

"2 I've only changed slightly."

"You look beautiful."

I blushed.

Realising what he had said he quickly added, "Your mom also looks beautiful I think it's her style of painting. What else has she painted?"

"Mostly me."

"Can I see?"

"Sure," I pointed to the corner. There were 16 canvases leaning against a wall. He walked over at was about to touch the last one.

"Start at the front then work your way to the back."

He moved his hand to the front and started to flick through. He was looking at me as a child to me now 16 years old.

EPOV

I studied each picture as I went through them. She was beautiful. Her mother's paintings didn't do her justice; no form of art could ever do her justice.

I watched the most beautiful thing flash through my eyes, Bella's life. As I touched each piece you could imagine what she was thinking at the time of being painted. At three she was bored and by 13 she was proud her mother wanted to paint her. Scratch that she was proud of her mother for having a passion. Her eyes lacked passion. She craved passion.

I looked over at the real Bella, I watched her eyes as she gazed around the room, she still lacked that passion her mother seemed to have in her eyes.

She transformed each year fully growing into a woman, her posture changed, her facial expression changed, and her face lost its child ness.

As she grew older her face grew colder, I was sure if my mother had painted me you would see exactly the same thing.

Our parents were destroying us with there hate, our fathers where.

Bella's mother didn't want to fight and mum missed Renee so much. When she told me the story I felt the longing for her best friend. She had sacrificed her friendship for her marriage.

Would I sacrifice whatever I was feeling for Bella for my father's sick war?

I had been raised to kill, to bring about the end of Bella and now looking at these pictures I saw were where the same.

_Blood._

My father's voice echoed my head repeating the same word over and over again.

_Blood Blood Blood Blood Blood_

I felt the longing for blood in my throat. I laid the paintings down and turned back to Bella.

"We had better get back."

_Don't forget the plan my son. We will kill her._

I felt another ache appear with my burning throat.

I pushed it aside once again.

Destroy.

BPOV

"So what did you think?"

Edward scratched his head, "Your mom is amazing."

I sat back down in the chair and Edward stood behind me. I waited for mom to come and fix us again.

She didn't come over. In fact she was painting.

"Are you not coming to fix our clothes and hair?" I asked.

"Nope you look perfect."

"Ok," I laughed.

The room went silent for a while until mom broke the silence, "How was your visit back home Edward?"

He was drumming his fingers along the back of the chair, I don't know if he knew this but he was stroking my back with his fingers as well.

"It was good it was nice to see my mother again, although I felt bad for being here. She seemed alone."

"Esme always liked to be around people." She stopped for a second and seemed to daze out, she then randomly laughed.

She was thinking back to those days oh how I wish I could bring my mum and her best friend back together. It would kill me to never be able to talk to Alice again; I still had to write the letter to her tonight.

"She has dinner parties all the time with our house but she always seems to still feel alone."

"I know the feeling, you're in a room with thousands of people yet you still feel like it's an empty room."

I wanted to cry I had never known how much mum truly missed her best friend. I leaned forward a little bit, mum was fussing with her paint looking down and Edward's hand's remained still.

"How was Alice Bella?"

What should I say? "She was great mum," I had barely spoken to her when I went to visit.

"Really? I heard her parent's were planning on marrying her to Jasper Hale and she wasn't happy about it."

Then it clicked, Alice had told me not to trust Edward because of how she was stuck with Jasper. She had worried that Edward was planning something. He wasn't planning anything he was too busy trying to solve my mystery and it was going to stay that way. A mystery.

What I had yet to understand was Edward's obsession with trying to help me. He was meant to hate me, I was meant to hate him.

I turned my head to look back at him he smiled at me. I smiled back before turning around and looking at mum.

"I'll be right back there's a prop I want to add to Bella."

EPOV

Renee left the room leaving Bella and me alone in the room. There was so I wanted to say but I kept my mouth closed. I was never going to give her my heart no matter how much I wanted to. I knew now I was in love with her, that's why I had to kill her she would ruin me.

A sweet scent filled the air. Renee came back into the room holding a glass of blood. I went ridged, that was the prop she wanted Bella to hold. I would resist it, drinking the blood would be like giving in to Bella.

BPOV 

"That's going to look so good like one of those old traditional paintings. Like your wedding painting."

"Exactly but I'll paint it instead of someone else." I took the glass from her and sniffed it, "Smells good can I have it after?"

"Still hungry?" "I will be when this is through.

" Mum laughed, "You ok Edward."

He kept his mouth shut and mumbled, "Yep."

"Great, well we should be done in a couple hours."

It was a long few hours and for some reason Edward wasn't acting the same. His hands remained glued to the chair unlike before he went stiff like a tree. By the time mum was done Edward looked like he wanted to die. He didn't even stay to see the final piece.

He quickly said, "I'll take a look later thank you Renee. Isabella."

I wasn't happy. "I'll be right back mum." I ran quickly through the corridors to get to Edward's room before I got there I ran into my dad.

"Hi dad."

"Bye Bella."

"Where are you going?"

"To Alice's parent's to advise them on the matter of Jasper Hale marrying there daughter."

"So it's true?"

"Yes now I must go goodbye daughter," he kissed me on the forehead.

"Goodbye father." I continued running towards Edward's room after dad had turned the corner.

When I got to the door I pushed it open hard, "Edward?"

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**CAN YOU GUESS WHAT HAPPENS NEXT????**


	13. Giving in

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

* * *

BPOV

"Edward?"

The room was pitch black, all light sources had been turned off and the curtains where shut. I felt along the side of the wall nearest the door for the light switch, I found it and pressed it down. I turned around and looked for Edward, the room was empty. All that was there were an empty bed and furniture. I guess he wasn't here I turned to leave. Just as I clicked the light off I heard a groan coming from the bathroom, of course I forgot the bathroom.

I crossed the empty room and made my way over to the bathroom door, I quietly pushed it open trying to delay the person in room catching on to my presence.

When I pushed on the door, it stopped opening halfway. I pushed harder on the door. Someone groaned on the other side of the door. I pushed as far as it would go trying not the hurt the person on the other side. I pushed my body through the gap and made it through the gap. It was dark in here too; I looked downwards to the door and saw the outline of a body leaned up against the door. I flicked the light switch on quickly and looked back down. It was Edward on the floor. I crouched down quickly, his skin was so pale too pale, I lifted his face up to mine and saw how dark his pupils are. They where coal black, there were deep bags under his eyes. His lips looked dried almost crusty too, I touched his face again. I noticed how he had yet to speak to me or stop me from touching him. If I didn't know any better I would probably say he was dead.

"Edward?"

"What are you doing here?" he croaked. He started to push himself up but fell back down.

"I came to talk to you. What's wrong what have you done to yourself?"

"I'm fine just tired."

"We don't need to sleep, we can if we want but we don't have to. So don't lie."

"Follow your own advice."

"Stop trying to send me away."

"Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Cause you need my help."

"I don't need your help. I don't need anything from you."

"I'm not offering anything," I tried to move my arms to help him stand up but he pushed me away.

"I'm trying to help you stand up," I moved my hands again.

This time he let me help him up he leaned over onto me. I was suddenly over come by the smell of him, he smelt wrong. I had only smelt something like this once. It was the smell of a corpse. Vampires only smelt like this when they were starved of blood. My spine crawled at the memory of the smell; Dad had captured a spy and had been questioning him. I wasn't supposed to see but I did. The moment I had entered the room I knew I should not have been there. It was only when I got older my Dad actually told me what the smell was. He only told me because as he put it, "Necessary for your training."

I had never liked the idea of vampire starvation, especially on myself. The pain must be excruciating.

I pulled Edward out of the bathroom and slowly into the main room. I held my breath the entire time. What amazed me was I had never picked up the smell when he had been around me. Something must have triggered off his reaction.

I looked up at Edward who was looking down on me, "What have you done to yourself?"

"I'm perfectly fine," he attempted to move his arm from over my shoulder. As he did so his body collapsed.

"Easy I would hardly call this nothing," I had quickly moved my arm back to support him.

I pulled his body over to the bed and carefully placed him down on it. I took a few steps back and stood there waiting.

EPOV

I looked up at her she stood a few paces away from me, her eyes bore into me.

"When was the last time you ate?" she asked.

I had to word this correctly she must not know what I was doing although I did wonder why and how she could now I was starving.

"I ate couple hours ago same time as you why?"

I put on a face of pure innocence.

"Don't lie to my face dam it," she smashed her hand down on the table next to her.

"Hypocrite!"

"What!"

"You heard me Isabella you're a hypocrite."

"How?"

"You're a liar. You're lying to me, to your own parents. You lie to everyone around you and yet you have the cheek to tell me not to lie to you."

"I'm not lying."

Her face looked frustrated but I could see the fear in her eyes. The fear of me unveiling the truth.

"You just lied again. When you want to tell the truth come see me but until then butt out of my business."

I looked away from her. I expected to hear the door slam but after a minute no such luck. I turned back and she was still there waiting. Her head was bowed down.

"I can't."

"Can't what," I sighed. I was already exhausted and this just seemed to be dragging on.

"I can't butt out."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"I just don't ok."

"You have to know something?"

"I know one thing that's true. You're starving yourself and so far I have yet to figure out the reason behind it."

"I'm perfectly fine."

"You smell wrong," she simply replied. "You smell dead."

Dame it I forgot about the smell we gave off when hungry, heck I had forgot about all the symptoms off starvation. One main problem was I was practically defenceless without blood I was useless. I needed blood to keep my body in top condition. If she wanted she could easily kill me. I had left myself unguarded.

Stupid.

"I smell perfectly normal."

"You smell like a corpse in Vampire terms I don't think that's normal."

"Nothing is normal," I took a deep breath in trying to ignore the sweet smell of blood that now seemed to radiate from her body.

"There is one other thing," she gave a wicked smile.

"What?"

"This," she raised her left arm up first. I continued staring until she lifted her right arm up and used her small finger to cut a line up her arm. Blood dripped from the wound.

I turned away sharply, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Waiting."

She moved forward a bit more the blood had stopped flowing from the cut and her flesh began to heal. Blood still remained on her arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked with clenched teeth.

"Waiting for you to drink my blood."

"Are you insane?"

"No but I want to know the truth and if the truth means making sacrifices I will do just that."

She held her arm out to me again, "Stop it please."

My blood lust was telling me to drain her for all she is worth but I refused. The point of my starvation was to deny my feelings for her, drinking her blood would completely destroy all of my plans. I had confinced myself this was the only reason but the truth I kept hidden deep inside was I didn't want to hurt her. The feelings of my own wanted to tell her the truth whilst my father's own feelings and opinions he had pushed on me told me to keep myself shut off. To tell her lies, she was my enemy.

"Please stop," I whined.

She walked right up to me and held her arm out.

"You have been starving yourself. Tell me why?"

"No."

"Tell me," she yelled.

"NO," I screamed back.

She repeated the wound again drawing out fresh blood.

"I will do this all night if I have to," I saw her eyes start to sink.

If she kept this up all night she would be worse than me and I'm not sure if I could help her. I could barely help myself.

"Stop it not just for my sake but for yours."

I could never forgive myself if I hurt her. I would gladly burn myself to millions of pieces if I hurt her.

She looked me directly in the eye, "Don't worry about me. I'm perfect I'm fine."

"Not if you keep this up."

A sharp pain dragged through my chest, I fell back onto the bed trying to hold in the urge to bite her. Another sharp pain overcame me. A pain of anger that she was doing this to herself. Her father had taught her to use any method she needed to get information. This was sick. It was wrong.

"Just tell me why?"

Her eyes lost the anger and showed true concern.

"I can't tell you."

She raised her arm up again and was about the cut her skin again. I grabbed her arms and held them in place.

"I can't do this anymore."

I bowed my head down in defeat. I'm giving up she wins.

BPOV

"Can't do what?" I asked.

"This! All of it I can't do it."

I stared at him as he waved his hands about, he pointed around the room and then he pointed at me.

"What have I got to do with this?"

"Everything. I'm tired of trying to hurt you. I'm tired of staying away from you. I'm tired of listening to what my father wants. He doesn't own me and your father doesn't own you."

I stepped back away from him in shock.

"What?"

"I love you Bella."

* * *

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Happy Holidays **

**from Lisa**


	14. Come Home

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

**Author's Note: Had exams and such all over and I'm back now**

* * *

**_Hello world  
Hope you're listening  
Forgive me if I'm young  
For speaking out of turn  
There's someone I've been missing  
I think that they could be  
The better half of me  
They're in the wrong place trying to make it right  
But I'm tired of justifying  
So i say you'll.._**

**_[Chorus]  
Come home  
Come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long  
For so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all i see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
So come home  
Oh_**

**_[Verse 2]  
I get lost in the beauty  
Of everything i see  
The world ain't as half as bad  
As they paint it to be  
If all the sons  
If all the daughters  
Stopped to take it in  
Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin  
It might start now..Yeahh  
Well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud  
Until then_**

**_[Chorus]  
Come home  
Come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long  
For so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all i see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
Ever known  
So come home  
Oh_**

**_[Interlude]  
Everything i can't be  
Is everything you should be  
And that's why i need you here  
Everything i can't be  
Is everything you should be  
And that's why i need you here  
So hear this now_**

**_[Chorus]  
Come home  
Come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long  
For so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all i see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
Ever known  
So come home  
Come home_**

**_Come Home by OneRepublic_**

**_

* * *

BPOV_**

"I love you."

His words hit me straight in the heart, they were stronger than any punch or wound I had ever experienced. It was too good to be true he had to be lying. There was no way he could respond to my feelings.

"You liar," I whispered under my breath.

I moved away from the wall I had pushed myself into and started to slowly edge my way around the walls towards the door. Edward was sitting on the bed. He had yet to respond to me. When I got to the door Edward grabbed me from the shoulder, turned me back around and held me to door.

"I am not lying," he growled into my face.

"Get off me," I tried to push him off of me but he held me down. Even without hardly any blood in his system his muscles were stronger than mine.

"No you have to listen to me."

I pushed harder his body started to budge a little but he pushed me back.

"You don't know what love is!" I screamed into his face.

"Your right I don't. No one knows what love is."

"Let me go," I moaned.

"Please just listen to me."

I would listen to him but only if he'd let me leave after.

"Then you'll let me go?"

"Then I'll let you go."

He moved me across the room and sat me down on the chair in the corner. I curled myself up in the chair and looked up at Edward who was now pacing around the room. When he saw me watching him he stopped and flicked his messy hair out of his face.

He pinched the bridge of his nose before speaking, "Ever since I can remember my father told me anyone in the Swan covenant was an enemy of mine. I believed him because he's my father. I was brought up to hate you because you where a Swan."

I sighed deeply this all sounded so familiar.

"Then when I saw you at the meeting I had no idea who you where and I thought you were someone's daughter. I thought you were beautiful then when I realised it was you Isabella Swan the girl I tormented through my childhood I felt torn. I shouldn't be looking at you like that you were my enemy yet it hurt me to continue on hating you."

He scratched his left eyebrow before going on, "Then when you got attacked I came here to clear my family name and well when I kissed your palm I felt something. This is going to sound so corny but I felt some kind of electric shock."

I shuffled slightly on the chair still listening to him. This was all becoming so much too much for me to handle. I fiddled with my hair and carefully pinned it behind my ear.

"Anyways when your father invited me here I came and decided to…"

He stopped.

"To?" I asked.

"You listened to me before when I told you I loved you correct?"

"Yeah you said something about tired of staying away from me, listening to you dad, father's not owning us and something else…."

I thought back to the moment.

"Everything. I'm tired of trying to hurt you. I'm tired of staying away from you. I'm tired of listening to what my father wants. He doesn't own me and your father doesn't own you."

Tired of trying to hurt me?

I looked up at him sharply, "You want to hurt me?"

"I did but not now. I don't want to hurt you no more."

"But you did and you say you love me?"

I got up from the chair and started pacing around the room. Edward was watching me unaware of what he could do to make me stop.

"Let me explain," he begged.

"I don't know if I want to know your sick plan.

I wanted to hurt him like he was hurting me. How can you say you love me then say after that you thought about hurting me possibly killing me?

"Please let me finish."

I moved quickly so he couldn't catch me, "I don't want to hear you voice ever again."

I ran quickly out the door and down the corridor I could hear Edward following after me. He kept calling my name begging for me to listen to what he had to say. I just couldn't think everything felt wrong. I got to my bedroom and slammed the door shut making sure to lock it this time. Edward banged on the door calling my name but I refused to listen. I went and found my mp3 player and turned it up the maximum volume. I may have tuned Edward out but I couldn't tune my own heart and thoughts out.

My thoughts drifted to Edward's words. He loved me I knew that for certain I knew it when he said it. I still couldn't get past the fact he wanted to hurt me before, how can you love the person you hate.

He doesn't hate me thought he used to but now he doesn't. How did he fall in love with me? I was an idiot for not letting him finish. I'm pretty sure after what I said he never wants to speak to me again.

I pulled the pillow underneath my head up and covered my face I screamed into it a few times before chucking it into a corner and going back to just laying there.

My eyes followed the floral patterns on my ceiling drawing pictures of patterns I'd never seen before. I drew eyes from the patterns but stopped when it scared me the idea of a thousand eyes staring down on me.

I rolled over and faced down into the pillow.

I was running away, hiding from the truth. I knew why I was hiding it was because the moment I put my faith into the truth the lies would become fake and the world I knew would change.

I had lied to Edward I had feelings for him but I just didn't know what the feelings would lead to. I had plotted to kill Edward and end the war……….kill Edward. I felt a sharp pain in my chest at the very thought of killing him. Then I remembered what Edward had said, "Everything. I'm tired of trying to hurt you. I'm tired of staying away from you. I'm tired of listening to what my father wants. He doesn't own me and your father doesn't own you."

I had been doing the exact same thing Edward had been doing. I had plotted to kill him, which was far worst although I'm sure he thought about killing me too.

"Dam," I smashed my hand into the bed in frustration.

We had been poisoned since birth to hate for no reason. Edward had never done anything wrong to me and I don't think I ever did anything really bad to him. Sure when we were kids I used to annoy him a lot but that was kid's behaviour.

My mum had picked up on my growing feelings for Edward before I fully had. There must be something there. I didn't hate him. I took my headphones out of my ears and listened for Edward at my door. It was silent he must have left. I walked over to the door and opened it. I smelt the air for his scent… nothing. He had left.

I walked slowly down the corridor trying to be a quiet as possible it had got late quickly and it seemed the house was quiet. I found myself in the kitchen with a bottle of warm blood; I was sitting on the table legs crossed trying to keep my thoughts away from Edward.

Ever since he'd told me he loved me I could not get him out of my head. His face when I'd found him on the bathroom floor danced across the room even though he wasn't here. Then his face when he'd told me he loved me his eyes lit up like he had fire burning in his soul. There was a passion there that only he could ever have. I put my bottle down and ran my fingers through my hair. My hair dropped down and trailed to the table. It had grown so much since I'd cut it before maybe more. I wonder if Edward liked long hair.  
"Arhhhh," I moaned. "Get out of my head."

I climb of the table and put my feet down to onto the floor. I knew where I was going I had to hear Edward out.

I went up to his room and stood outside it for a while. I wanted to go in but my head told me not too. If I went in what would happen after when I left. What does it mean to love him?

If I loved him what would happen next.

I loved him.

What was going to happen when I stepped through that door? I was opening my heart to him and if his feelings are love for me like I think they are. What's going to happen to us? Would everyone accept us?

Who cares about everyone?  
I have to since I'm the princess it's my job to looks after the people in my house. The decision I make affects everyone in my house including my parents.

I pushed open the door for once thinking about what I wanted not what everyone else wanted. This decision was all mine. The lights were turned off I did a quick look around the room, he wasn't here.

Where could he be?

I thought of all the places that we had been together. The most dominant memory was the one in mum's office. Would he really go in there?

My gut told me yes that was where the painting of us was.

I ran as quickly and quietly as my feet would let me towards my mum's art/ study room. I pushed with all my strength on the door it slammed opened hard hitting the wall. I was pretty sure it would leave an indent in the wall but I didn't care. My eyes quickly darted around the main room he wasn't in here. I ran quickly to the office, the door was already open slightly. I went in and found Edward sitting on the side of my mother's desk with about 10 packets of blood torn open and scattered on the floor.

He looked at me before going back to staring at all of my mother's paintings, the one of us and the 17 ones of me.

"Your beautiful," he sighed.

I wanted to say, I'm a vampire where all beautiful but I don't think that's the type of beauty he was on about.

"Can we talk?" I asked. I remained in my same spot not wanting to cross the line.

"You can say anything you like to me," he sighed.

"You drank some blood?"

"Yeah I don't see the point in not eating to stay away from you anymore."

"That's why you weren't eating?"

"Pretty much some technique it didn't help at all. It only made me think about you more than ever."

"Do you still think about me?" I asked with a quiet voice.

"I can't stop," he groaned.

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

"It was to me anyway. You where the enemy but now I hate myself for thinking about hurting you."

"I know the feeling," I whispered under my breath.

"You tried to kill me too?"

He stood up from the table and looked down upon me.

"Yes."

"Yet you ran away from me? Why?"

"I was afraid."

It was that simple I was terrified of what would happen. The future scared me more than I realised.

"Was?"

"I'm not now."

"I'm glad," he smiled.

"Before I say anything else about us there are two things I have to explain, if you'll let me."

"I won't leave or interrupt you. Go ahead."

"You might want to sit down before I go on."

"Alright," he grabbed my hand and pulled my next doors into my mother's drawing room. He sat down on the same chair we had sat on a few hours ago.

"Please start," he smiled at me.

This was the ultimate test of his feelings I was going to tell him about the plot to kill him in full detail and about the wolves. If he loved me he would understand if it was a mere infatuation then he would reject the whole thing and tell my father and his about the wolves. At least that what I thought he would do.

"I told you my plan was to kill you but I want to explain why. Well like you my father taught me to hate you and now that I think about it I have no real reason to hate you. When you first came I felt all the things you felt perhaps maybe even more I don't know."

He laughed, "I doubt that you felt more than I did."

"You done proving your point?"

"Yes," he smiled.

He looked so happy I'd never seen him like this, ever.

"When you got into my carriage after the big council meeting that was the moment I decided I was going to kill. I was full of such hate for you but the more you stayed here the more I began to question if you where really my enemy. I began to see that we are all the same. You where just another Vampire caught up in the battle of our father's fight they didn't need to involve all of us."

I flicked my hair out of face, " So the feelings I felt of hate began to melt away and they where replaced with feelings of love. I didn't realise fully until tonight that I love you."

He got up from the chair and pulled me into his arms, "I love you too."

I wanted to stay in his arms but I still wasn't done with what I had to say.

"Edward wait I'm not done."

He looked me down into the eyes, "what more could you have to say?"

"I know who attacked me."

He stepped back from me sharply, "I know."

"Please don't run like I did let me explain."

"I'm not going to run. I'm not afraid anymore."

He sat back down on the chair and waited for me to continue.

"I was attacked by no one from the Cullen house and no one from the Swan house."

"Ok, so who was it?"

"It was…"

My body stopped sharply as I started to go into a flashback, "It was the man you stopped attacking me at the clearing."

"I know that already."

"He's a werewolf."

Edward looked me dead in the eyes, "A werewolf!"

His voice went as hard as a rock, "You have been keeping this hidden?"

"Yes but I had to because he threatened to hurt my family. I thought I could handle it alone."

"What could have happened if he'd hurt you before I got to you that day? What could have happened if he'd killed you?"

"Your worried about me? Not the wolf?"

"I'm worried for both but you are my priority."

I grabbed hold of him and hugged him tightly; "You still can love me after all that?"

"Of course," he smiled.

"What we going to do now?" I asked.

"Where going to tell our parents. What else where we going to do?"

"We can't tell them they will never let us be together."

"I don't care what they say but I'm not going to lie about us."

"Your sure about this?"

"Trust me?" he asked.

"With my soul," and I kissed him straight on the lips.

We where ready for the storm that was surely coming. For now I had found my true home wherever Edward was I would gladly be.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Review Review Review_**

**_Updates are now on Sundays_**

**_Lisa_**


	15. Taking Sides

**Yh i vanished now im back. **

**Update for love story this weekend probs and same for this. Im excited I know where these are going and how they are ending so im happy.**

**disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

The doors to the council chamber where closed, inside where every member of the Cullen and Swan house. They where waiting, waiting for me. I called them all together in the early hours of the morning upsetting many of them. I had told vampires I had new information that would change the war, as we know it. In a matter of hours everyone had gathered together and was awaiting for me to enter.

They had no idea what I was going to tell them yet they had no idea how much they depended on what I and Edward was going to tell them. Edward was playing along sitting with his parents awaiting for me to come in, apart of me was scared slightly that this was somehow a trick still that I would stand there claiming all these things and Edward would stand up and call me a fool.

I knew that he wouldn't do that me but there was the thought in the back of my mind tormenting me. The door to council chamber pushed open I looked over and saw my dad come out.

"Hey people are getting a bit antsy in there. You coming in?" he asked.

"Yeah just give me a second," I replied with a smile.

"Sure. Hey you sure you want to wait to tell me this stuff with everyone else?"

"I'm sure, now go back inside I'll be in soon."

"Ok," he nodded.

"Dad?" I called.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Isabella."

He walked inside and closed the door. I looked in the mirror opposite me and brushed down my dress. I had to act normal.

It was now or never, I pushed open the doors and came face to face with a room full of golden eyes.

I looked over to where Edward was and he gave me a slight nod to show his support. I walked straight to my seat and turned around to see all the room's eyes where still on me. I saw Alice in the corner she looked down when I looked at her and focused on the floor.

"I suppose you are wondering while I called you all here? Well I have news that will change the sides of who we are fighting against in this war. It could end this war and start a new one."

I took a deep breath, "A few weeks back I was coming back from a meeting here when I was attacked. You all are aware of this yet the blame has yet to fall on who attacked me. I said I could not recall who it was but I lied."

I paused waiting for any response any sign that someone was going to attack me to shout out yet they all remained silent. Alice was now looking at me in shock wondering why I had not told her clearly.

"I was attacked by a werewolf," I simply stated.

A loud echo of gasps came out around the room then the words started, "You liar."

"Silence," yelled my father.

"Isabella you do realise the words you are saying."

I nodded, "I am fully aware of how this sounds but that is the truth."

He nodded back at me, "I believe you."

Carlisle stood up, "I however do not. It is clear you are terrified of losing the war and have created this story to make us unite well I will not believe your daughters lies."

He started to move around the edges of the room with his wife and house following. Edward remained in his seat.

I smiled; he wasn't going to let me down. Carlisle finally noticed that Edward was not following behind him. He stopped and looked at him.

"You didn't? Tell me you didn't," yelled Carlisle.

"I did," he smiled.

"You stupid child. Do you have any idea what you have done? What your actions are going to do to this house?"

"Yes and I made my choice."

"To fall in love with Isabella Swan is not a choice it is a death sentence."

The entire room gasped as realization dawned on them all.

"No if I stand by and help you is a death sentence."

"You are just going to throw away everything I was building for you and your future?"

"I want a future that is not built on the blood and lies."

"You are kidding yourself both of you are."

In saying this Carlisle turned away and walked out. Esme watched with saddened eyes as the scene played out before her. She took Edward's hand in hers before leaving with Carlisle. She whispered something so quick and fast it was barely spoken. Edward must of heard as he nodded his head before letting her hand go.

I knew I was the one who had to speak now they would never listen to Edward.

"You don't realise how you have poisoned us Isabella?" yelled dad.

"If anything you poisoned me father."

"Poisoned you? I have been helping you all your life the things I have taught you."

"I never wanted a teacher I needed a father. A real father would never have raised me like you did."

"So your just going to leave with Edward?"

"No."

He sighed, "Thank god."

"I was hoping you would accept him."

"Accept him?" he stuttered. "Are you mad?"

"No I'm serious."

"I will never accept him."

"I will."

The room went silent.

My mother had spoken those words. My mother knew I was doing the right thing.

"Charlie enough with this. Edward is one of us and the fact he is with our daughter holds a huge part in all of this."

"I will never accept him."

My mother walked up to me and took my head in her hands.

"My beautiful daughter I knew you would follow your heart and destiny."

She kissed my head lightly before taking Edward's hand and passing it back into mine.

"The road you have picked will not be easy and you will make more enemies than friends but know this. I will always support you. Your father however I cannot speak for."

"Thank you mum."

"NO!" shouted dad.

"I banish you both from ever setting foot in the Swan house or any houses within it."

"Charlie."

"No Renee. As far as I'm concerned I have no daughter."

"Then you have no wife either."

"No mom, it's not worth it."

"We will go," said Edward.

He took my hand, we walked out of the room and out of the vampire society we once called family forever.

* * *

**Update soon**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
